If Darkness
by Winged One
Summary: Hard to explain--much evil, running away, and chickens...rated PG-13 for language and eventual violence. Review? Oh...ye goddesses, COMPLETE
1. Magician's Net

Disclaimer: Zelda, Link, Hyrule, Shiek, SSBM, etc. aren't mine…*sob* they belong to people who don't love them! I'm sorry, I meant nintendo. *cough cough*

            _If darkness is not the way to go_

_Then I feel I am lost inside_

_I am all that is good and fair_

_But for the dark secrets that I cannot confide._

_            A secret identity that is lost within me_

_A person who is not all that I seem_

_No one quite knows the secrets that fester_

_And what the cure to my illness is, I cannot deem._

_            For who can know where to run_

_When home turns you out and away and forever gone_

_When lovers turn and magicians laugh_

_And the battle I've fought in vain; it cannot be won._

_            Going as far as legs will take me_

_And then there farther again still_

_With angry, confused love chasing behind_

_I fight it, again and again, as if it is my will._

_            "Mercenary murderer, assassin, abomination_

_Go where you will, it will all end in damnation_

_For you have killed the light; there is no salvation_

_Go back to whence you came, receive the devil's salutations!"_

_            If darkness is not the way to go_

_Then I feel I am lost inside_

_I am all that is good and fair_

_But for the dark secrets that I cannot confide…_

_            This isn't who I am_

_            But it is who I am forced to be_

_            Standing here in front of your eyes_

_            But the truth, you cannot see._

            Zelda strolled through the courtyards disconsolately. Up until then, she had been so confident in her magical abilities. And then, the King and Queen of Hyrule, her parents, had brought a new wizard to their court. He was a young man, and handsome enough. He was charming and kind, and everyone in the castle loved him already, though he was still in his first week at the castle. Everyone, that is, except for Zelda. She knew there was something about him she didn't trust, but she couldn't think of what it might be. Or perhaps, she thought, it is just jealously. After all, I thought I was powerful enough to serve this castle's magical needs, but…but maybe not.

            Zelda, lost in thought, did not hear the person walking up behind her until he was next to her. "May I join you, Princess?" Zelda jumped and turned to look at the speaker. It was Damion, the new magician. His curly brown hair flopped onto his face; his amber eyes looked at Zelda almost pleadingly. "Of course, Damion," Zelda said. "How do you like it in Hyrule?"

            "Oh, I like it well enough," Damion said. "It is different that my home."

            "Where do you come from?" Zelda asked, surprised she hadn't wondered that before.

            "Very far away, I doubt you've heard of it," Damion said. "The King tells me you use magic as well."

            "Well, I'm probably not so good as you," Zelda said. "After all, my parents did hire you when I was right here."

            Damion formed a dinky fireball in his hands and flung it. It didn't reach halfway to the courtyard wall. Zelda formed a large fireball in her hands and flung it. It blasted through the wall, leaving scorchmarks all around. Zelda walked on ahead, leaving Damion behind, goggling at the scorched stone.

*

That night, Zelda had a small dinner in her room with Link. She voiced her concerns about Damion to him, but he just smiled and told her not to worry about it. The King and Queen would never do anything to hurt her. "Besides," Link said, putting an arm around Zelda and brushing away auburn hair. "From what you told me about your little walk, you could whip his ass if it came down to it."

            Zelda smiled and leaned closer to Link. "Thank you, Link," she whispered.

            "Anytime," Link said, gently kissing Zelda's head. "What are guys for?"

*

Damion wasn't at the King and Queen's dinner that night either. He was skipping supper that night for his dark soul's sustenance: evil plotting. With any luck, he should be able to pull off his plan…tonight. Zelda had certainly been fooled by his dinky fireball, but Damion knew how to bide his time and he knew his powers grew stronger at night.

            Damion sighed and smiled contentedly. Zelda was right to distrust him. If only his Disillusionment Charm had worked on her, too…

*

Lil' Blue Muse: Mushy stuff? There was mushy stuff between Zelda and Link! SIMI!!! EEEW!

Winged One: (a.k.a. Simi/Me) Give me a break. Mushy stuff is all the rage, bucko. Besides, didn't you pay attention to the cool poem at the top? Or the last little * thingy paragraph or 2? Hello, there's intrigue, vice, murder…but you'll just have to read on and see! That goes for all you guys out there too! Please review, it's what _my_ dark soul feeds on! More later if you guys like it!


	2. Ambition

Disclaimer: I still don't own Zelda or any related characters. Excuse me whilst I cry about it…*Sniffles and sobs* Ok, on with the story!

*

Sorry time fallen 

_Past lives calling_

_Autumn leaves falling_

_Winter draws near._

_Cold anger blazes inside_

_Dragging me along for the ride_

_Washing my mind out with the tide_

_Calling on my greatest fear._

_Darkness and death_

_As I draw my last breath_

_But instead the sword is sheathed_

_And maybe I'll live out another year._

*

The castle's activity had quieted down. Hardly anyone was awake. However, that 'anyone' did not include the wizard, Damion. He sat in his chambers, quietly contemplating daggers. The one dipped in poison, or the one that touched painlessly? Or perhaps one after the other…

The only problem Damion had was who to blame this on. Obviously, Zelda was not unhappy enough to . Link would never do such a thing, nor would her parents. And he certainly couldn't blame _himself_. He sighed and decided he would worry about it when the time came.

Damion got up from his armchair by the fire and crossed into the darkness, where bags of colored powder sat. He picked one up; it contained the spell of Invisibility. The next, Sleep. The next—should Zelda be awake when he came in—Darkness. She wouldn't be able to see him, but he wouldn't be able to see either. Damion cursed himself for only bringing enough Sleep with him to take out the guards.

Damion opened the pouch that contained Invisibility and poured it over his head. The magical dust slowly sunk into his skin, disguising him from sight. It would last until he poured the antidote over himself, but anyone else with magical abilities—Zelda —would be able to see him. Damion took the poisoned dagger and the painless dagger, shoved them into his belt, and was gone.

*

The guards, the poor s, didn't expect a thing. Damion undid the pouch and sprinkled it across the four men as he was standing right in front of them. One by one, they fell to the floor, in a dreamless sleep. Damion took his painless dagger and stabbed three of the them deep enough to . The fourth he wounded gravely, but, if found by morning, he would live.

Damion then quietly picked Zelda's locks with his dagger and slipped into her room.

What Damion saw he wasn't quite ready for. Sleeping beside Zelda was a tanned, muscular, blonde man. Link, by the will of the godessess! Damion's plans were spoiled for the night. If he killed Zelda he would have to kill Link too, and Link would prove useful later. And Damion had made the mistake of killing the guards, so security would be tightened on Zelda the next night.

Damion softly slipped from the room, mentally cursing his stupidity. If Zelda did not die soon, his plans would be ruined. For if Zelda did not die, the King and Queen would not die either, and Hyrule would be left in peace. Peace was not what Damion wanted. Peace was bad.

Damion would also have to wait until he could get more sleeping powder. Zelda would be safe…for a few more weeks. No more. Damion would not fail again.

*

"Oh, Link, you have to get out of here," Zelda said as she and Link surveyed the dead guards. "Father doesn't like you now. Think about what he'll say if you were in my room when _this_ happened…"

"Yeah," Link said. "Definitely not good." He kissed Zelda quickly on the cheek. "All right, beautiful, I'm out. What are you going to do about these guys?"

"Well, obivously," Zelda said. "I'm going to get dressed, open my door again, and scream for Impa. For help. For you. For somebody, by the goddesses."

Link grinned. "All right, beautiful. I'm off, then." Stepping carefully over the dead bodies of the guards (the fourth one had died of his injuries; Damion had miscalculated his stab), Link ran down the hall and away. Zelda closed the door, took a deep breath, and searched for a dress to wear. She chose a blue one, midnight blue at the top and powder blue at the bottom.

            Zelda finished getting dressed some time later (it's _hard_ being a princess) and opened the door. She opened her eyes wide and screamed. "IMPAAAAA!"

            The big nurse came jogging down the hallway. Zelda, a wonderful actress, was in tears. "Impa, Impa, my guards! The guards are dead! Impa, Impa!"

            Impa stopped in front of the dead guards. "Oh, goddesses," she whispered. "Did you hear anything last night?"

            Zelda calmed down and shook her head. "My door was locked last night, and when I woke—woke up this morning, the door was unlocked. This was only just a—a moment ago, and I saw the blood, and the guards, and I panicked and screamed."

            "Well, come out of that room, child," Impa said, holding out her hand. Zelda took Impa's hand and hopped over the dead guards. "We have to go see the King and Queen. You'll need more guards, and…oh, who could have done this? Who would want you dead?"

            Zelda shrugged. "The only person I know who might do that is Ganondorf, for more of the Triforce," she said. "But Link and I defeated him long ago."

            Impa shuddered. "Oh, you poor child."

            "I'm fine, Impa, really," Zelda said.

            "We'll just see about that," Impa said, almost dragging Zelda down the hall.

*

"There were what?"

            Zelda sighed. "My guards were dead when I opened my chamber door this morning, Father," she said. "My door was unlocked this morning when I went to unlock it, but I locked it last night."

            The King shook his head. "Who would want to murder you?" he wondered aloud.

            "Ganondorf," the Queen murmured. "But I thought he was dead."

            "Not dead, just defeated," Zelda said. "But besides him, I didn't think I had any enemies."

            "All of our enemies are dead or in prison," the King said. "At least, our enemies in Hyrule." The King stood up and began to pace. He looked over at Zelda, an older, male version of the young princess. She had inherited his almost-blonde hair, his azure eyes, and his stubbornness. From her mother she had inherited her build and structure and her pale skin. "All we can do for now is increase the number of guards you have at night and have Impa or a guard—"

            "Or Link," Zelda interjected quickly.

            The King rolled his eyes. He did not approve of Link, but he knew he would never be able to sway Zelda. "Or Link," he said. "At all times. Or someone. Your mother, myself, Damion, _someone_. Do you understand, Zelda? No more solitary walks in the gardens and yards, no more solitary anything. You are Hyrule's throne's only heir."

            "Besides," the Queen said. "We as parents don't want you dead."

            "We'll begin questioning courtiers and the like today," the King said.

            "Thank you." Zelda said. "May I go now?"

            The King and Queen nodded. With Impa in tow, Zelda bowed, turned, and left.

*

Damion walked through the garden. His anger was expertly concealed, but angry he was. He had sent his raven for more pouches of Sleep and Invisibilty. It would take at least a week for the raven to reach its destination, three days for the order to be processed, a day for the raven to be prepared for its journey, and then at least another week back.

            Zelda was also strolling through the garden with Link. He had valiantly agreed to guard Zelda for the rest of the day (to the King, Queen, and Impa's great amusement. "Damion!" Link called. Damion looked up and spotted the two. "Ah, Princess, Link," he said. "How are you today? Besides the assassination attempt, I mean, dear Princess."

            Zelda smiled. "I'm fine," she said. "A little suffocated, perhaps, but fine. And how are you, Damion?"

            Damion shrugged with a sad smile. "I was a bit…overambitious in a project last night," he said. "I failed miserably and ruined my chances to try again until next month."

            Zelda thought about that. "You mean the next new moon?" she asked.

            Damion nodded. "Of course," he said. "But I'm confident I'll succeed next time." Damion sniffed the air appreciatively. "I love May, don't you?"

            "I do," Link said. "Of course, I may be a little biased, that being Zelda's birthmonth and mine."

            Damion grinned. "Really," he said. "When is your birthday, Link?"

            "Oh, mine was the first of May," Link said.

            "Link is older than me by almost a month," Zelda said with a smile. "Thirty days. I'm the very last day of May."

            "Well, don't let me bother you two," Damion said, beginning to walk past them.

            "You're not bothering us," Zelda said. Damion laughed. "Of course I am," he said. "I know just how much you cherish your time with young master Link, Princess." Damion nodded to both and was on his way.

            "Still don't trust him?" Link asked, putting a muscular arm around Zelda's shoulders.

            Zelda sighed and leaned closer to Link. "I don't know," she said. "He seems so nice, but there's something so wrong about him. Like he's only pretending to be so nice."

            "Maybe he's nicer," Link said. He looked at Zelda and laughed. "Yeah, right. But let's talk about something else, huh, Zeld? Like, oh, I don't know, that new horse in the stables? Don't you want to know about that?"

            "You got a new horse?" Zelda asked excitedly. "Really, that one's yours? What's his name?"

            Zelda and Link continued their walk, Zelda's thoughts pushing far away from Damion and darkness.

*

"Hm, Damion's not at supper again tonight," the King said, chewing reflectively on veal.

            Zelda looked up from her veal (which she hated). "He wasn't here last night?"

            "No, but neither were you," the Queen said, smiling dryly.

            Zelda blushed. "I hate eating here, you know that," she said. "It feels like everyone is watching me."

            Link leaned over and whispered, "That would be because they are."

            "Link!" Zelda whined. "Stop!"

            "Well, they are," Link said. "You're the Princess of Hyrule. You're fun to watch."

            The King laughed and almost choked on veal. Link colored scarlet. When the King could breathe again, he said, "Link is right, Zelda. You're watched all the time."

            Zelda looked at her mother. "Men," she said through gritted teeth. "Can sometimes be more trouble than they're worth!"

            The Queen tipped her head back and laughed. "Oh, yes, but when they're not being troublesome, they certainly are worth it," she said. She turned to the King and rapped his hand with a spoon. "Stop teasing her!"

            The King tried to look solemn. "Yes, dear," he said. The supper went on for a while without any talking, then the king said, "I wish I really knew if the deserts to the southwest were part of Hyrule."

            "What's the problem in the deserts?" Zelda asked.

            "Have you heard of the Tournaments?" the King asked. Zelda shook her head. "Odnetnin is the place that's the problem. It was a province of Hyrule hundreds of years ago, but they rebelled, and we recaptured it, and they rebelled again…" He sighed. "The Tournaments are several tests of strength and skill against others. Some volunteer, and those vary from year to year, and some are regulars. People come from all of Hyrule, Termina, and beyond to watch and be a part of it. It is the ultimate test of strength. But many of the people there die every year, including some of our best knights and soldiers."

            Link swallowed a sip of wine. "My younger brother is a regular there," he said after some thought. "My parents disinherited him."

            "I would have as well," the King said. "It's a barbaric custom. If Odnetnin was part of Hyrule, then I could abolish it. I wish I could."

            "Well, there's nothing you can do now but enjoy supper," the Queen said.

            So they went back to eating. When the supper was over, Link escorted Zelda back to her rooms, where eight guards now stood watch. But they needn't have worried. Damion wasn't ready.

*

Three weeks passed. Zelda's birthday was in five days. Damion sat on his balcony, sipping chilled red wine from a golden goblet. He watched the skies for any sign of his winged messengers. Ah, there was a bird, flapping rapidly through the evening sky. The raven landed on the edge of the balcony, with several small bags tied to its legs and more carried in its beak. Damion stroked the bird's head with one finger as he took the pouches with the other hand. "All right, go eat," Damion said. He waited until the bird had winged its way off, then he went inside and tossed the pouches on the table. He rummaged through a drawer until he'd come up with several more pouches. He took his daggers and jammed them in his belt, then poured the Invisibilty powder over himself. He took the Darkness and Sleep powders and left for Zelda's chambers.

*

Putting the guards to sleep was no problem. Just in case, Damion would wait to until Zelda was dead. Damion easily unlocked the doors and slipped in. _Goddesses damn her!_ thought Damion. Zelda was awake.

            Damion undid the tie on the Darkness pouch and scattered the contents. The room turned pitch black. Suddenly, candles materialized and lit themselves, products of Zelda's magic. "Damion, what are you doing in here?" Zelda demanded. Her blue eyes grew wide. "You're the assassin, aren't you?"

            "Yes!" Damion cried, drawing the painless dagger and lunging at Zelda. He managed to wound her leg deeply, causing blood to seep into her bedsheets.

_            Oh, goddesses, I'm fast enough or powerful enough to fend him off! _Zelda thought. She only had one option. Ducking a swipe from Damion's dagger, Zelda whispered magic words. Glowing balls of light surrounded her and changed her. Instead of the princess in a nightdress, she was Shiek, her alter-ego, in a skin-tight blue catsuit. She had rags wrapped around her hands and rags in a turban-like fashion around her head, so all that could be seen of her face was red eyes and blonde bangs.

            Zelda—Shiek—backed to a window and opened it. "If you run, I'll hunt you down," Damion told her as she prepared to jump out. "I have the magic to alter people's thoughts. All people's—that is, but yours. That's why everyone trusts me but you. And I'll sure to change the castle's thoughts until all they want is to murder Shiek, not knowing you're really Zelda."

            Shiek stared at Damion, then jumped out the window. Damion smiled and produced a bowl of what looked like blood. He carefully poured some into Zelda's bed, then spattered the rest about the walls and floors. He cut himself and sprinkled some of the blood on him.

            Damion turned to leave and kill the guards, then tell the King and Queen that Shiek had killed Zelda.

*

Simi: Woohoo another chapter done! Please review if you have any shreds of human kindness. Hope you guys like it so far!

P.S. Lindsay: I think you'll show up in the next chapter.


	3. Runaway

Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own Zelda etc., and d'you know what? It sucks! Because if I did, she wouldn't be allowed to wear pink, but I don't, so never mind. Hey, I'm getting royally off track…on with the story!

*

_Can a reflection ever be the truth when the mirror is made of lies?_

*

Damion raced through the halls to the King and Queen's Rooms. He burst in to find both awake, but just barely. "Your Highnesses," he gasped. "Thank Din and Nayru you're awake!"

            "Damion, what happened?" the Queen asked. "What's wrong?"

            Damion calmed down his breathing a bit. "Oh, goddesses…curse her, curse Shiek!"

            "Who?" the King asked. "And why?"

            Damion looked the King in the eyes. "Your Majesties, I know the identity and appearance of the Princess' assassin. Her name is Shiek, she is blonde with red eyes, almost the same build as Zelda. And she's…let me start at the beginning. I was in my room, experimenting with potions when I felt a magical tremor. Zelda was issuing a cry of help to me. I raced to her room, only to find her being stabbed by Shiek. I assaulted Shiek, hoping that Zelda could live. But Shiek threw me off, stabbed Zelda once more, and jumped from the window to bury the body."

            The King and Queen stared at Damion. "You must be lying," the Queen said, in an almost zombie-like manner. "Please, Damion, tell me you are lying."

            Damion bowed his head. "I'm so sorry, your Highnesses," he said. "I'm so, so sorry."

            The King stood up slowly, hot, angry tears in his eyes. "This will not go unpunished!" he yelled. "Shiek and her master—if the bitch has one—will be found and killed!"

            "Send young master Link," Damion suggested. "He will surely wish to avenge the Princess' death."

            The Queen nodded, making no effort to wipe tears from her eyes. "I will trouble you no longer," Damion said gently. "I will go and inform Link now and send him on his way. Shiek cannot have gotten far."

            Damion exited the King and Queen's Rooms. Once out of sight of the guards, he grinned. He could charm Link to have such anger towards Shiek that it would be kill first, ask later—if it wasn't already at first. And chaos in Hyrule would begin. After Zelda was taken care of, the King and Queen would go down, and chaos would reign. And through the midsts of the darkness and turmoil, out would step the father of a new, darker dynasty: Damion.

*

Lindsay was eighteen, almost alone in the world. Her father had died when she was very young, and her mother, always a frail thing, had died after a long illness when Lindsay was fifteen. Lindsay lived in Hyrule Proper, the bustling town that surrounded the castle. She lived alone in the house she'd grown up in. Although Lindsay was nice, she also had trouble making and keeping friends. She had long ago adapted to her loner's lifestyle. The only problem with her isolation was her personality. She was kind and nice, but also fiery, and when she mad…well, watch out. She frequently got mad at herself for stupid little things, not really knowing that she was secretly venting her frustration for a real friend who didn't use her.

            It was dawn. Lindsay stood in her door, watching the fiery sun rise over the buildings, mimicking her thoughts. With a sigh that wasn't sad but wasn't happy, either, she stepped into the street. She carried a basket, and, in her belt, a pouch of money. Today was her market day, and she hated the crowds that resulted in midmorning. The vendors always opened at dawn, and were always happy to see her, though very few actually knew her by name. They simply knew her by looks: flaming red hair, bright green eyes, and always a smile.

            Lindsay hadn't gotten far when the first strange thing of the day happened. She was innocently looking up at the gorgeous sunset—it was unusually red this morning—when she saw a figure on the roof beside her. The figure was looking over his—her?—shoulder worriedly, as if someone from the castle was pursuing him/her. Lindsay was about to shout warning, but she was too late. The figure didn't see the end of the roof, missed his footing, and fell nearly three stories.

            Lindsay, horrified, rushed over to the figure. Sure enough, it was a young woman. She was wearing a dark blue outfit of skintight material, with rags wrapped around her hands, allowing only fingers to peek through. The collar of the outfit came up above her lips, and she had rags wrapped about her head, so only part of her nose and her red eyes peeked through. "Are you all right?" Lindsay asked the woman, who was conscious, but only just.

            The woman groaned. "Not really," she said. "Ooohhh…"

            "Here, I think I can carry you," Lindsay said. The woman moved her head in what she thought was a negative response. "Don't be stupid!" Lindsay snapped. "You're lucky you didn't break your back or neck. As it is, you've probably broken your legs or arms or ribs or something. At least let me take you back to my home and try to bind them!"

            The woman said nothing. Lindsay took that as a yes. She put one arm under the woman's knees and the other under her back. The woman was surprisingly light; now that Lindsay looked at her, she was slight, slim, and probably malnourished. Lindsay was athletic and lithe, and didn't have too much trouble taking the woman the few yards back to her home.

            Once inside her house, Lindsay put the woman down on her one couch. Lindsay's parents hadn't left her poor; quite the contrary. However, Lindsay had never understood the need for lavish spending, and so only had one couch, one bed, and very little other furniture. Lindsay kneeled down to examine the woman's wounds. "I'm Lindsay," Lindsay said. "What's your name?"

            The woman laughed a little. It was a low, sorry sound. "It's funny you should ask that," the woman said after a moment. "Don't worry about the breaks. Both my legs and my right arm are broken."

            "How did you know?" Lindsay asked. She probably never would have diagnosed the arm.

            The woman blew a sigh out from her nostrils. "Promise me—and I mean promise—you won't get scared," she said.

            "I don't get scared," Lindsay snapped angrily. "I can't afford to. Besides, what could you do that would scare me?"

            "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you," the woman said quickly. "It's just…what I'm about to do next is very weird."

            "I think I can take it," Lindsay said. "I'm not a kid."

            The woman whispered words that were strange to Lindsay's ears. Balls of glowing light surrounded the woman and changed her. Suddenly, lying on the couch was the Princess Zelda in a green dress. Lindsay leapt up and shrieked. "See, that's what I didn't want," Zelda said quietly. "Wait, wait, listen, at least hear me out—" Zelda explained what had happened, to the best of her knowledge, to Lindsay. "And so I can't go back as Princess Zelda, because Damion has charmed them to think that Shiek can change—which she can, I suppose—into Zelda, and that the real Zelda is dead. You have to believe me!"

            "I do," Lindsay said. "I know what it's like to be alone. Where will you go? You can't stay here."

            Zelda shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "Excuse me briefly—" Zelda changed back into Shiek. "You're right, I can't stay here. I don't know where to go. Damion will send word out everywhere to be on the lookout for me. I'm a marked woman."

            Lindsay snapped her fingers. "I know where you could go! The Tourney!"

            "The what?"

            "The Tournament in Sikvan," Lindsay said. "I've gone, a few times. They'll except anyone there!"

            Shiek grinned half-heartedly. "Considering that's probably my only option, that's great!" Suddenly, Shiek's grin died. "I don't know how to get there."

            "I do," Lindsay said. "I could take you."

            "If anyone sees you with me, you'll be wanted for the murder of Zelda too," Shiek said. "You can't. I'll find my own way."

            "Don't worry about me," Lindsay said. "I've always been a loner here. I have no one and nothing; no one and nothing has me. Hell, I could use some spice in my life. Frankly, Shiek, it's _really_ boring. I have no goal, no purpose. And helping you will help me, it'll give me a goal and a purpose."

            Shiek shrugged. "It's your funeral, Lindsay," she muttered. "Could I rest today? I've been running since midnight, I think."

            "Sure," Lindsay said. "Besides, I have to set a few things in order, and then I have to pack a few clothes, and food, and all my money. You may be here a day or two." Lindsay picked up her basket again. "Lay low, don't let anyone see you. I have to go shopping; I'll be back soon."

            Lindsay left to do her shopping. Shiek stretched out on the couch, ready for some much-deserved sleep.

*

"Only bring her back alive if it's not a threat to you," the King reminded Link. The King and Queen were already dressed in black. Link wore green, as almost always; green was the better for travelling. Link nodded. "I know."

            Damion stood to the right of the King and Queen. "I cast a scrying spell," he said to Link. "I am only powerful enough to see in Hyrule, and I will not be able to contact you efficiently once you are gone. But she is still in Hyrule Proper, Link. Let me give you the details…"

            When Damion was finished describing Lindsay's home, Link mounted his horse. "I will avenge Zelda," he said, his voice choked with tears. "Shiek won't stand a chance." Link slapped the reins and he was gone, riding out to Hyrule Proper. The King escorted the Queen back inside, her leaning heavily on his arm. Only Damion remained outside to thank the darkness that was his; and the shadows thanked him back, for he was theirs.

*

Shiek knew to sleep lightly when she was alone; she could be awakened at the slightest sound. And she was when she heard somone picking Lindsay's lock. Shiek quietly crept upstairs and out the trapdoor to the roof. She crawled over to the edge of the roof and saw Link picking the lock. Shiek instantly knew what was going on. She waited until Link had opened the door, then somersaulted over the roof and behind Link.

            It is important to note that Shiek, being highly unusual, had a highly unusual variety of weapons. She carried thousands of tiny, sharp needles, which she could fling with painful accuracy. She also had a long whip made of crackling lightning. Shiek took out said whip and grabbed Link by the waist with it. "YOW!" Link yelled.

            Shiek let the electricity crackle a bit, then flung Link to the dust. "Looking for me?" she said. As Link got up, Shiek gestured to herself. "Well then, mama's boy, catch me…if you can!" Shiek jumped into the air and disappeared with a puff of fiery smoke. She reappeared on a roof nearby. "Having fun yet, Linky? How 'bout now?" Shiek pulled the same trick, reappearing nearby. She did that for a while, until she knew Link was following her. Then she jumped, disappeared in smoke, and reappeared by Lindsay's house. She breathed a small sigh of relief, but she knew Link would be back.

            Shiek let herself into Lindsay's house. She plopped down on the couch, biting her lip anxiously. Link could be back at any time, but Shiek had no idea how to find Lindsay. _This day could have gone better,_ she reflected. _Waiting sucks._

*

Lil' Blue Muse: See, Simi, that wasn't mushy stuff. _That _was a whip!  
Simi: Lil' Blue Muse, you are _disgusting_.

Lil' Blue Muse: I'm just sayin'…

Simi: *snort of utter disgust* Anyway, to those of you who've played Super Smash Brothers Melee (SSBM), recognize Shiek's weapons? Heehee…Please review! I like it, but I really need to know if you guys do! Well, until Chapter 4, bye…

P.S.—Becky, you're going to show up in Chapter 4. Man, your character's gonna be fun…= ) Bye!


	4. The Archseer's Chickens

Disclaimer: I still don't own Zelda. (No shit sherlock) No matter how much I fantasize about owning Zelda and Hyrule etc, (I need a life) I never will. (You think?) Since we've got that established, (No, I really think we should run through it one more time) on with the story, eh? (Finally!)

*

The door can only be opened by those with the key. The key is only available to those who can open the door without it.

*

Link returned to the castle for the night, determined to follow Shiek the next day. As he entered the castle gates, it seemed as though even the rain clouds wept at the loss of Zelda, and they wept heavily. The heavens boomed and crackled with thunder and lightning, voicing anger at the murder of the Princess.

Link was smart—brains and brawn, to defy the old saying. Now that he thought about it, there was something wrong with Damion—just like Zelda had thought. And there was something all too familiar about Shiek…in the way she had taunted Link, in the way she held herself, in the pained way the red eyes looked at him. If those eyes had been blue, Link would have sworn Shiek was Zelda…But Link had to trust Damion and hate Shiek, even if he didn't really know why. Oh, he told himself it was because doing so was his only way to avenge Zelda, but deep within the recesses of his mind, he knew that wasn't the real reason. But if it wasn't, what was?

Link sighed and ran indoors, annoyed and frustrated. When he caught Shiek, he would find out everything about her…and Damion.

*

In his high tower study, Damion stood in the elements. His arms were held akimbo; his eyes fixed ahead in a trance-like state. He cried terrible, dark words into the winds. The wind carried the black and red anger into Hyrule Proper, where it infected all but three citizens with a murderous desire for blood…Shiek's blood.

*

Because Lindsay already had a rather strong bond with Shiek, Damion's terrible spell did not affect her. Damion hadn't counted on anyone actually befriending Shiek; he thought, with his scrying spell, that she was trespassing in a innocent's home. Shiek also was not affected, for obvious reasons.

But Damion also didn't count on Rhia D'nalz the archseer.

*

"Hurry up!"

"Shiek!" Lindsay snapped. She turned around, obviously angry. "I'm doing this as fast as I can! But I'm leaving behind everything I've ever known, even if I've never liked it…I want to at least prepared if I'm going to travel with a wanted woman."

Shiek swore sharply but didn't apologize. "Link could be back at any time," she reminded Lindsay—for the thousandth time. "I don't want to hurt him, Lindsay, I want to be gone."

"But he wants to hurt you, Shiek," Lindsay said. "Remember, anything you to him in between now and whenever we find a solution for this is self-defense." Lindsay glanced over her shoulder at Shiek. Lindsay was packing travel sacks with clothes and food. "Are you going to take anything, Shiek?"

"I'll carry the food," Shiek said. "I have everything I need after that."

Lindsay shrugged. "All right," she said. She glanced out the window. It was raining heavily. The thunder and lightning had died during the night. Though there was no sun, dawn was obviously close by. "Do you at least want a cloak, because of the rain? I have an extra…"

Shiek shook her head. "You don't have any pets, do you?"

"No, why?"

"I wouldn't want you abandoning them," Shiek said. Her eyes fell to the window also. "Almost done?"

"Yeah," Lindsay said. She tossed two bags at Shiek, who caught them. "That's the food, I've got more and my clothes and bedroll and…yeah, that's about it." Lindsay took a worn leather weapons-belt from her closet. She put it on over her rather plain traveling clothes of a tunic and pants. She took an old sword from the closet as well and hooked the sheath to the belt. "All right, we're done. We should hurry though; today is a big market day and it gets crowded early, rain or no rain."

The two exited the house. Out of habit, Lindsay locked the door but put the key under a stone near the threshold. The rain was gradually getting lighter; by noon, it would probably have stopped. Lindsay led Shiek through the streets. The going was fine until they reached the market. A woman looked over at them. "You!" she cried, pointing a gnarled finger at Shiek. "You're the one who murdered the princess!"

Shiek glanced at Lindsay. "Shiiiiit," Shiek moaned. "Um, Lindsay, I have some bad news…" The people in the market began advancing murderously on Lindsay and Shiek. Lindsay hesitantly drew her old sword, and Shiek slipped needles into one hand, the lightning whip gripped tightly in the other.

"NO!"

Shiek and Lindsay looked over to the crowd to the speaker. A girl of 15 or 16 pushed hurriedly through the crowd. She was Rhia D'nalz. Being an archseer, or master prophet, she had not been affected by Damion's spell over the city. Rhia burst through the crowd and stood protectively in front on Shiek and Lindsay. "Don't hurt them!"

"Step aside, D'nalz," hissed a shopkeeper. "Or we'll kill you too!"

"Oh, no you don't," Rhia said. She grinned threateningly at the crowd. "_Fowlus articinus!_" Suddenly, Rhia was engulfed in smoke. When the rain had cleared away the smoke, a chicken stood clucking in Rhia's place. Shiek quickly pointed at Rhia and yelled, "_Fowlus deminius!_" Rhia was abruptly returned to her place as a human. Rhia looked pouty. "Well, that didn't work," she muttered. "Trying again…_Fowlus articinus!_"

The rain stopped falling.

Or rather, the rain stopped falling. It was replaced by chickens.

"Oh, dammit!" Rhia said, stamping her foot on the muddy cobblestone. "Oooh…_FOWLUS ARTICINUS!_" The chickens stopped falling. Everyone in sight—barring Rhia, Lindsay, and Shiek—turned into chickens. Rhia spun around, a happy grin on her wet face. "Did it right!" She began running through the chickens. "Come on, step lively now, guys, we don't have long until the chickens turn back!" Lindsay and Shiek looked at each other, shrugged, and followed after Rhia.

*

When they were safely out of Hyrule Proper, Lindsay, Shiek, and Rhia stopped. The rain had reduced to several drops. Shiek leaned against a tree. "What was that? With the chickens?"

"My name is Rhia D'nalz," Rhia said. She had thick, shoulder-length brown hair that was now hanging in wet clumps. She had freckles all across her cheeks and her nose. "I'm 15, and an archseer."

"I thought archseers didn't come from Hyrule," Shiek said.

Rhia shrugged. "Go figure," she said. "Anyway, I've also got archmage-type powers. Like, really, really powerful. Transfiguration, prophecies, and more. The only problem is, my powers are wildly unpredictable. When I'm lucky, I'll get something close to the original thought, like the chickens in the marketplace. When I'm not lucky, I could have changed all of those people in bloodthirsty cougars or venomous cobras. And my magic frequently explodes."

"Why didn't you try to kill us also?" Lindsay asked. "Everyone in town was about to kill us!"

"I told you, I'm an archseer," Rhia said. "I had a dream last night where I was doing just that—not killing you guys. It was exactly like today, except for the whole chicken incident. I don't know why I didn't, thought. It's just what the vision told me I had to do."

Shiek told Lindsay about what had happened. Rhia nodded understandingly, or at least partially understanding. "So you guys are going to the Tourney?" Rhia asked at the end of the tale. Shiek and Lindsay nodded. "Can I come too?"

"There's the whole issue with traveling with a marked woman," Shiek said. "You're probably already wanted in Hyrule Proper."

"Well, if anybody tries to kill me," Rhia said threateningly. "POOF! Chickens." The three girls cracked up. After a moment, Shiek said, "I don't know about you two, but I want to put as much distance between me and Hyrule Proper as possible."

"Motion seconded," Lindsay said.

Rhia poked her red leather armor despondently. "I'm waterlogged," she pouted. She looked up at Shiek and Lindsay. "Huh? What? Oh, oh, yeah, sure. Going, going, onward and upward, etcetera!" The three girls continued walking a quick pace away from the city. They didn't stop again until dawn. They had reached the edge of the Kokiri forest. Wordlessly, the three girls set up a small camp underneath a large oak tree.

Shiek leaned against the tree, knees hugged to her chin. She was dizzy and nauseous. "Hey, Shiek, you okay?" Lindsay asked. Shiek shook her head. Rhia, carefree and giggly the moment before, was now concerned and serious. "What's wrong, Shiek? You were fine a minute ago."

Shiek stood up slowly, using the tree as a support. "Something's…something's watching me…"

Rhia and Lindsay were alert and defensive, Lindsay with her sword drawn. "Where is it watching from?" Lindsay asked, circling around slowly. "The forest or the meadow?"

Shiek shook her head. "It's not," she said. "Not from here. It's watching me from far away…"

"But Damion's powers can't extend beyond the Proper," Rhia said. "So who else would be watching you?"

Shiek swallowed hard. "Don't make me answer that," she said. "If I say _his_ name, _he_ could come back…"

"Who—" Lindsay began. "Oh. _Him_."

"Now you're getting the hang of this magic thing," Rhia said to Lindsay. "It's hard, but you have to learn how to speak in italics."

Shiek and Lindsay stared at Rhia. "Now you're just being weird," Shiek said. "And PMSy," Lindsay added. "Moodswings, darling. Gotta watch those moodswings."

Slowly, Lindsay and Rhia took Shiek's mind off of _him_. While Lindsay built up a fire, Rhia regaled Shiek with tales of magic gone wrong. "…and then they really were standing their in their bloomers, and it didn't help but I couldn't stop laughing."

"Soup's up," Lindsay said. "C'mon guys, let's eat so some of us can sleep!"

Rhia offered to take first watch, Lindsay second. Shiek knew they were purposely leaving her out of the rotation, but she really didn't care. It was different from what Zelda was used to, but to Shiek, it felt like home. It was damp, sure, and it smelled a little funky, but hey, that's life. Shiek sipped bland soup appreciatively; it was the type of stuff Zelda would've gone hungry instead of eating. But it was fine to Shiek, especially because she knew she'd be eating a lot of it.

Not long after, Shiek was asleep. Lindsay was talking quietly to Rhia as she poured water over the fire. "It can't really be _him_, can it? I mean, didn't Link and Zelda destroy _him_ a long time ago?"

"_He_'s still part of the Triforce," Rhia said. "_He_'s not really gone. Just…out of the picture. But maybe not, anymore."

Lindsay went to sleep soon after. Rhia wasn't watching Shiek, but the wilds around. She didn't see the bloody symbol carving itself on Shiek's hand. But she did feel a presence of malice and utter evil…She looked around, but no one was there. Deeply scared and worried, Rhia continued her watch.

*

_He_ was brooding. And pissed. Brooding and pissed; yes, that quite described _his_ mood. So, that little fool Shiek had felt his presence. Not good, but not necessarily terribly bad either. From where _he_ sat, _he_ had very little power. But that puppet Damion was regaining much of it for _him_. _He_ had won Damion over by telling him that once the royal family of Hyrule was dead, Damion would rule. But that was not the truth, not by a long shot. When Link and Shiek were killed, so Damion would be.

**But why?** came the voice.

_He_ shuddered and wondered, for the zillionth time, where the voice had come from, when it had started. It enjoyed taunting _him_ more than anything else it did. It whispered taunts and criticisms and analyzed _him_ as _he_ listened, trapped within _his_ own head. "I'll tell you why," _he _growled. "Because Damion is powerful enough to steal the Triforce away from me!" _He_ yelled that last bit, but no one could hear. _He_ opened his mouth in an agonized yell.

In the tiny mountain village nearby, everyone heard the sound as the wind carried it near. The people all stopped for a brief second, shuddered, and continued on with their lives. They blamed it on the wind, and on the mountain and empty black castle at the top of the mountain. They called it Gerudo's Lament.

*

*

Simi: Ah, the plot thickens.

Lil' Blue Muse: Simi, do you even know what happened to Ganondork?

Simi: Seems like someone's rooting for the good guys.

Lil' Blue Muse: (*flushes a gorgeous purple*) Well, do you?

Simi: Sure. I don't remember, I never played the game…but I like to think I'm rather knowledgable in LoZ stuffages.

Lil' Blue Muse: That implies that you're not.

Simi: Well…I never did play it...

Winkybunnion! Do you like your character? I hope you do cuz I can't change her now! Also! Everybody! Please Review! It would make me immeasurably happier! Actually, a pizza and a soda would make me immeasurably happier, but I swear, Reviews (not the capital 'r') are a close second! And send in a character, because I'm telling you you know you want to!

Goonight, goodbye, I have to go babysit…thank you, I'm here till the end of eternity! Winged One


	5. Curiouser and Curiouser

Disclaimer: I still don't own Zelda or anything related. When I called Nintendo up to buy it from them, they seemed pretty excited, but it turns out my undying love, devotion, and appreciation wasn't quite enough to pay for LoZ.

*

_            If the path you're taking is already open for you, it's definitely the wrong path. The path you want is that other path, the dark one with brambles, snakes, and swamps. You'll overcome great hardships and be a better person. Unless, of course, you really do want the sunny, pretty path. In which case, I have nothing to say._

*

Shiek woke up with the dawn. Her head had been lying by her hand, and as she sat up, she tasted a metallic, bitter taste in her mouth. She looked at her hand and saw a bloody Triforce symbol carved lightly into her flesh. "Oh, shit," she moaned.

            "Language," Rhia said, giving Shiek a look from steel-blue eyes. She saw Shiek's hand. "Oh, never mind."

            "What?" Lindsay asked, poking the leftover stew that was breakfast. "Oooohhh…I was watching the entire time, I swear."

            "Me, too," Rhia said. She looked at Shiek's hand. "Triforce? Uh-oh? Do you think it could have been Ga—" She clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oops! Do you think it could have been _him_?"

            Shiek stared forlornly at her hand. "Yep," she said. "Only person I can think of who would do this."

            Lindsay stared at it. "What does it mean?"

            "He's growing ever more powerful?" Rhia said. Her mien was stern and serious. "This is bad. If _he_ can inflict pain and draw blood from…wherever _he_ is, he's got more magic. But _he _couldn't possibly be gathering it _himself_…"

            "I know who is," Shiek said, standing up. "Damion. And through Damion, _he_'s getting rid of me…and quite possibly getting rid of Link as well."

            They ate what was left of the stew. "Through the forest?" Lindsay asked.

            Rhia shook her head. "Around and away. We're going through the scrub lands."

            The three packed up their things and headed south towards the Tournament.

*

Link crouched down in the grass by the Kokiri forest. Three people had slept here. The indent of one body was heavier than the other two. By the heavier indent, a few blades of grass were stained red. A tiny column of smoke still rose from the blackened logs of a fire.

            Shiek was one of the people. And the magic-user who had saved Shiek and one other in the town square—and the one other in the town square. Link ran his fingers through the grass. The dew was just beginning to dry and steam away. He blew his breath out in a sigh. He knew he was doing the right thing…but then why did he ache to be home? Why did he ache to leave Shiek be?

            Link pushed those thoughts aside and followed the fading trail of footprints in the grass. There were two heavy sets of prints—the magic-user and the woman—and one light one. The magic-user and the other woman carried things. Shiek, as had been seen in the market, carried very little if anything at all.

            Link shifted his quiver and sword sheath on his back. He slung his bow back over his shoulder. He stood up and ran off at a fair pace, following Shiek, Lindsay, and Rhia.

*

"Can't we stop for lunch?" Rhia asked.

            Shiek glanced fearfully behind her. "We have no idea how close Link is," she said. "We should probably keep going."

            Rhia grumbled something inaudible to Lindsay and Shiek. "Fine," she said with a sniff. "I'll go hungry! And I'll tell you now, we mages need a lot of food! So tomorrow at noon when you find me mere skin and bones, I—"

            "Rhia," Shiek said slowly, gathering patience. "I'm a mage too, remember?"

            "Oh," Rhia said, cocking her head slightly. "Oh, yeah." Suddenly Rhia gasped. "Everybody down!"

            Not knowing what was going on, Shiek and Lindsay threw themselves to the ground, Rhia right behind. An arrow whizzed overhead. Shiek looked up. Almost blending in with the last bits of the forest was Link. "It's Link!" Shiek cried. "You two go on ahead, I've got this covered!"

            Lindsay bit her lip. "But we've all got weapons and we can't abandon you, Shiek!"

            "Fine," Shiek said, taking out her needles. "Stay."

            "I've got a shield!" Link called. "Your needles aren't gonna do you any good!"

            Rhia held her hands up. Blue smoke burned between her hands. She held out her arms at Link. There was a small explosion. Link, Rhia, and Shiek stood unharmed. Lindsay was hit by the explosion. With a shriek of pain, she fell down. There was another small explosion which hit Rhia. Shiek took out her lightning whip and it cracked towards Link. It grabbed him around the waist and Shiek grabbed him closer.

            The small explosion went off by Shiek. Shiek rolled out of the way and Link was hit with the full brunt of it. Another explosion went off harmlessly above Link. Shiek raced to Lindsay. Lindsay was struggling to get up, gritting her teeth against burns. Rhia, sitting up, looked over. "Sorry!" she moaned.

            Shiek looked at Link. He was still out of it. "Run," she whispered.

            "What? Aren't you going to take his weapons or tie him up or something?" Lindsay asked.

            Shiek shook her head. She looked nauseated. "Run," she repeated, a little louder.

            "Shiek, if we leave him here, free to go, he'll just keep chasing us," Rhia said.

            A single tear spilled from Shiek's red eye. "Tie him up," she said. "Lindsay, you have rope?"

            "Yeah," Lindsay said. Lindsay bent down and pulled a length of rope from her pack. She had lots. But more about that some other time. With Rhia's help, Lindsay tied Link up. Lindsay was about to take Link's sword when Shiek said, "NO."

            "Why not? He'll be able to get out! He's a threat to us, Shiek!" Rhia said. "I _know_ he's Link and I _know_ who else you are, but still, Shiek…"

            "That sword is his pride," Shiek said. "It's like stripping away his dignity. Lindsay, that sword looks like it means a lot to you. If we take that, we leave your sword here."

            Lindsay's hand flew to her sword. "That's not the same!" she yelled.

            "It is," Shiek said. "How much does that sword mean to you?"

            Lindsay looked at the hilt; the sword was one of her last links to her father. "All right, Shiek, we'll leave his weapons," she said.

            "But he's not using them to get out," Rhia said. She took all his weapons and dumped them several yards away. "And let me at least try to put a sleeping spell on him. He's waking up." Rhia put a finger on each of Link's eyelids. She whispered a few words. "Okay, that actually worked."

            "Damn, I was hoping something would turn into a chicken," Lindsay said.

            Rhia scowled at Lindsay. "Can we leave now, Shiek?"

            "Please," Shiek said. The three ladies gathered their things and continued on the way to the scrub lands.

*

Link groaned. He opened his eyes. Shiek and the other two were nowhere in sight. Odd. They'd left him alive. Surely they knew that he meant to ? What was going on here? Shiek and her companions grew more confusing by the moment.

            Link decided to focus on his more immediate problem: he was tied up. Whichever had done it had done a very good job of it. There was no way he would be able to escape the bonds without help of a preferable sharp object. A glint in the sun several yards away caught his eye. His weapons! Those girls really were something. Link rolled over onto his stomach and began shimmying over to the pile of weapons. On top was his sword. He nudged it down until he could reach it. He moved his chest over the blade lightly, cutting the bond. Once that rope was gone, he cut the rope tying his hands together, and then the one tying his legs together.

            He stood up slowly. "Ouch," he said, cracking his back. He put his sword and shield back in his sheath and strapped that across his back. He put everything else back where it belonged: bow and quiver also across his back, boomerang in its pouch on his belt.

            Link imediately began following the trail left to him. They were heading to the scrublands. Link cursed. All he needed, on top of Zelda's murder and Shiek, was the scrublands…

*

As the sun began to sink, Rhia, Lindsay, and Shiek reached the end of the lush grass and came to a small stream. Beyond the stream, the ground was rocky, dry, and scrub brush.

            "Welcome to hell," Lindsay said. She and Rhia had both travelled this way many times before.

            "Welcome to the scrublands," Rhia said. "This stream here is just about all the water we'll be seeing until we reach the Tourney."

            "Special," Shiek groaned.

            "The land is also totally flat," Lindsay said. "So if Link sees us on the horizon, he had a pretty damn clear shot at us."

            "So basically, we have to keep a day ahead of Link," Shiek said. "Or we're screwed."

            "Yeah, that's pretty much the scrublands," Rhia said. "Let's fill up our waterskins here."

            They paused briefly to fill up their waterskins, then they waded across the stream, and continued on a short while more, leaving a trail that would be gone come dawn.

*

**My my my, what do we have here?**

            _He growled angrily. "SHUT UP!"___

            **Hmmm…nuh-uh.**

            "Damn you!" _he howled._

            **What?** sneered the voice. **Can't take a little taunting?**

            _He didn't respond. __He paced around the stone room, shaking in ager._

            **Ah, but wouldn't Zelda and Link be amused, **the voice hissed silkily. **Come has the day when the great and mighty Ganondorf can't take a little taunting. Come has the day when Ganondorf, bane of Hyrule, is subdued by a voice in his head.**

            "Who are you?" _he cried—Ganondorf cried._

            **You know.**

            "No! I don't!"

            **No? You don't? Sleep on it. You'll know sooner or later. After all, you're stuck with ****_me forever._**

            When the sages had brought _him here, to the sacred, evil, realm, they didn't know what was inside. They didn't know where they had sent _him_ to possibly wreak havoc._

            They sent him to a realm of reality that contained a planet called Earth. If _he had remained sane enough to wreak havoc upon the world, it would hardly have mattered. Earth had enough evil. One man could not make a big difference._

            Even Ganondorf.

*

*

Simi: Sorry about that last part! It is simply my opinion that we as a species are royally screwed. I marvel every time I think how long our species has lasted compared to how stupid we are collectively.

Lil' Blue Muse: If you're lucky we'll ignore it.

Simi: Yeah yeah…

Lil' Blue Muse: Simi's too busy being embarrassed at herself to tell you what always comes after the story! Now that you've read this chapter, don't you think it would be nice to Review? It doesn't take much time and it keeps authors like poor Simi over there sane…er, that is, if they aren't already nuts, like a *few* I could mention…"

Simi: Hey! Um…yeah, much as I hate to say it, Lil' Blue Muse is right. Please Review! It keeps me sane because I'm _not_ crazy! Er, I think…


	6. Dead Lands

Disclaimer: NOOOOOO! NOOO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME LET GO!! *sobs* *the japanese guards grab me and throw me out of mr. miyamotos's apartment* *sighs* well, I guess this only proves I don't own Legend of Zelda(s)

*

_Tears_

_            Fall_

_                        Down_

_                                    My_

_                                                Cheeks_

_                                    My_

_                        Hand_

_            On_

_My_

_            Whip_

_                        Blood_

_                                    In_

_                                                My_

_                                    Mouth_

_                        No_

_            Fair_

_I_

_            Cry_

_                        But_

_                                    No_

_                                                One_

_                                                            Listens._

_*_

            Dawn came, warm. It was that kind of warm that dries out your mouth right away and beats down on your back like a ton of bricks. The sun was hazy in the sky as soon as it was risen, promising scorching heat. "How far do we have to travel on the scrublands until we reach the Tourney?"

            "If we go fast, only a few days until we reach the river marking the end of the scrublands," Lindsay said. "Then two or three days over lush hills and maybe forests, and then we're at the Tourney."

            Shiek scowled. "I don't like the scrubs," she sighed.

            "Of course not, you've probably lived in the Proper all your life," Rhia said. "I can't stand the scrublands either, but it's a price everyone pays to get to the Tourney."

            "Well, that is just ducky," Shiek snapped. "Let's go."

            After that, Shiek had them go at a quick run. She wasn't sure how long Link would stay tied up—and it was already the day after.

            That night as they sat down to eat—without a fire—Shiek shuddered. "_He's watching me again," she whispered._

            Rhia and Lindsay exchanged looks. "Are you sure? Maybe it's…Damion?"

            Shiek scowled at Rhia. "You'd think I'd know what it feels like to be watched by _him," she said. She got up and moved away and was violently sick. "It's like the eyes are right over me." Shiek took a long pull from her waterskin. "I can feel __his presence even though I know _he_'s not physically in this world."_

            "Out of curiosity, could it be Damion at some later time?" Lindsay asked.

            Shiek shook her head. "I don't think he's that powerful," she said. "But maybe that's how Link finds us."

            "I think Link finds us because he's a good tracker," Rhia said. "But I can discourage Damion from ever trying. There is a spell I know—"

            "Absolutely not!" Lindsay said. "Let's not have a repeat of yesterday or the chicken thing!"

            "Fine," Rhia said sullenly. She turned to Shiek, now concerned. "You eat and go to sleep. Lindsay and I will keep watch."

            "I'll eat in the morning," Shiek said hoarsely. She lay down and was soon asleep.

*

Stormclouds gathered overhead. Zelda stood in the middle of the barren field, alone. This was where Hyrule Proper used to stand; in fact, all of Hyrule was once around her. But no more, no more…now all was barren and dead, crippled and lonely.

_            Something had driven the people away—or killed them. And something had not only demolished the Proper and the Castle, but completely erased any traces of them. And the fields of the farmers, and the Kokiri Forest, and even the scrublands, all dry and empty and dead._

_            Thunder rumbled overhead. Lightning flashed down, but Zelda did not flinch. A crater was left in the cracked earth where the lightning had struck. Zelda stood still, pale and emotionless._

_            Slowly, a mirror rose from the crater. The mirror rested in an ornate silver frame. The frame was decorated with depictions of the Triforce. The frame supported itself on three silver legs. Each leg was a figure, holding the mirror up like Atlas and the world. The figure in the middle was Zelda. On her right was Link. On her left, Ganondorf._

_            Compelled by an unknown, inner force, Zelda reached out to touch the surface of the mirror. As her finger touched the glass, it rippled and her reflection changed. Looking back at her was Shiek. The look on the faces, the stances were the same. Zelda opened her mouth to speak, but no sounds came out._

_            Shiek stepped out from the mirror and stood beside Zelda. The mirror now reflected them both. "What…?" Zelda tried._

_            Shiek pointed upwards._

_            Zelda looked. She saw nothing. When she looked back at Shiek, Shiek pointed to the mirror. But the mirror was not there. Now there stood the goddesses, Farore, Din, and Nayru. Farore and Din stood two paces in front of Nayru, two paces apart from each other. Nayru stood back and between them. Each goddess raised a hand so there was a sort of triangle._

_            In between their hands, a brilliant, blinding white light shone. The goddesses slowly faded. The light blinked out and the mirror returned. Shiek turned Zelda's head so she looked in the mirror. Hanging from the reflection's neck was a silver necklace with a small silver Triforce symbol. Zelda looked down. Indeed, she wore it too._

_            Zelda looked to Shiek. Shiek wore the necklace too. Zelda opened her mouth to question all that had just happened, but Shiek shook her head. Shiek ran forward and leapt back into the mirror. As she passed through the solid surface, it rippled. Shiek turned, once she was in the mirror, and looked at Zelda. A soft, sad smile—the type you use when you face the lone survivor—formed on her lips. Then Shiek disappeared in the darkness on the other side of the glass. Zelda's plain reflection, a reflection void of all magic that had inhabited Shiek on the other side, stared back._

_            The stormclouds finally emptied their bellies. The rain fell but did not feed the earth. Zelda knelt in the mud, alone, tears streaming down her face. She was alone, and she knew it. There was no respite for the tired in Hyrule, no food for the hungry. There was no sanctuary any longer for the hunted, no safe haven for the one who flees. There was nothing left in Hyrule but an empty mirror…and Zelda._

*

"Shiek! Wake up! Hurry!"

            Shiek opened her eyes and looked for who whispered to her. Rhia knelt down by her, shaking her gently. "Shiek, I know you're sick. But Link ran through the night and he's almost here. We have to run. Please, Shiek, hurry."

            Shiek got up slowly. Her head and stomach ached dully, but she seemed to have slept away the worst of her illness. She gathered her bag and her weapons. Lindsay looked back. She was watching Link slowly pick his way towards them. "Let's go, then." Lindsay shoulder her things, nodded to them, and they ran.

*

Link was following the trail in the dark, and the going was slow. When night had fallen, he had debated whether or not to go on. If he stopped, they could be miles away come dawn—even at their destination. If he kept going, he could lose the trail. He chose to risk losing the trail.

            Link looked up. The plains were silent. And then…a muffled, "Fuck off!"

            Link grinned. He had them. Screw the trail. He had them. He drew his sword and silently ran forward.

*

"Nayru's love, Shiek!" Lindsay said. "The way you're carrying that bag you're going to wake the dead!"

            Although she knew it was true, Shiek was bothered. Go ahead, yell at Shiek. Something in the bag clanged against the handle of her whip which was tucked through her belt. Rhia had been silently listening to the two bicker. A shadow behind her flickered in the light of the waxing moon. She turned her head. "Guys," she said. "WHAT?" Both Lindsay and Shiek hissed.

            Rhia pointed. "We have a bigger problem!" Rhia bolted. Lindsay followed. "Shiek, come on, please!" Lindsay called.

            _There was nothing left in Hyrule but an empty mirror…and Zelda…_

            Shiek fell to her knees, her hands on her head like she had a raging headache. Tears flooded her eyes. The pain she felt at that flash of nightmare was unbelievable. Her sight was blurred and misted in red.

            Link caught up to Shiek and stopped, wary of tricks and traps. His sword was drawn, and his shield as well. Shiek didn't notice him. She was screaming at the voice that filled her head. **And when you're alone, dear _princess_, then I'll come for you too! And you'll die…all alone…not even a reflection, Zelda, nothing…You cannot win, no matter what you do. I am the future, dear Shiek. And I know that your nightmare is destiny…and you will die there…ALONE…**

            "STOP!" Shiek cried.

            Link was caught off guard by that. "I'm not doing anything," he said, blinking.

            "No…" Shiek whispered. "No, I won't die alone…I WON'T!"

            "All right then," Link said. "I am confused."

            Lindsay and Rhia were also carefully coming back. "Um, Shiek?" Rhia said. "Are you okay?"

            Suddenly, Shiek blinked. The voice was gone, and the pain in her head. She stared, shocked, at Link, then turned and gave the same look to Rhia and Lindsay. "Gee, I'm blushing," Shiek remarked in an offhand sort of way. "Um…All right…Uh, Link, why don't you go ahead and start with that attacking thing. Erm, Linds, Rhia, why don't you guys keep running, I'll follow in a minute." Shiek held up a few needles to reassure her friends, who nodded and ran off. Shiek looked at Link. "Gee, Link, I thought you'd 've maimed me by now."

            Link was still staring at Shiek. "Why does everything I do seem wrong when I do it?" Link said.

            Link could've sworn Shiek's eyes turned blue for a moment. "Listen, Link, I'm gonna run," she said. "And I'm probably goin' to sling a few needles here. Either get with it or kindly stop pursuing us for the night."

            Link looked at his sword. "Guess I'll get with it," he said. Shiek nodded. "Thank you kindly, Linky boy." Shiek darted off. Link rolled forward, ducking underneath the barrage of needles flung at him. He picked his shield up and chased after Shiek.

*

"We've been running non-stop for fucking days!" Shiek gasped. "Is he still behind us?"

            "Language," Rhia corrected wearily. She glanced behind her. They had long left the scrublands behind them, and were in the forests that surrounded the Tournament. Sometime during their flight from Link, they had left all traces of Hyrule behind, and were now it Odnetnin, known only for the Tourney it harbored.

            "Goddesses, I've had enough of forests," Lindsay sighed. She pulled apart some low, tangled branches and bushes and almost fell down a steep drop. The gorund they were on gave way right in front of them, and they were on a low hill…

            Overlooking the Tourney.

            "This is it!" Lindsay said. "That's the Tourney!"

            "Now exiting Hell," Rhia said. "And now entering the Tourney."

            Rhia and Lindsay, who had both seen the Tourney before, looked at each other. Then they both looked at Shiek. "If any of us find a difference, I'm sure there are a lot of people who would be willing to pay to know it."

*

*

*

Simi: *sigh* All right, they're at the Tourney. Zappermon—Zyuiu and Ymota U will show up in the next chappy

Warstock—André shows up in the next chappy also

OmniGaruGreymon—Rowrun will be there too I think

If anyone plans on submitting, it's getting rather late to be in the Tourney.

Okay I think that's it for now. Odd, I haven't seen Lil' Blue Muse in a while…I think he's with Dark-Link…c'est la vie, such is life…__


	7. Tourney at Last

Disclaimer: All right, this is going to be one hell of a disclaimer. I own, by my count, absolutely none of the characters in this chappy. Lindsay belongs to Lindsay Vinsick; Rhia to Winkybunnion1; Zyuiu Dbyu and Ymota U to Zappermon; Prince André to Warstock-Leonhart; and Rowrun to OmniGaruGreymon.

Now. Shiek, Zelda, Link, and Ganondorf are all Mr. Miyamoto's. And, um, I don't know which SuperSmash Brothers characters I'm going to use, sooo: everything from the Mushroom Kingdom is not mine, including DK and Yoshi. C. Falcon, Fox/Falco, Pokémon, Ness, Iceclimbers, Samus, the Fire Emblem characters, and anyone else I'm forgetting ARE NOT MINE!!

I know I get everything about Young Link wrong, but please don't tell me that, I need to fix him for the story. And forgive me if I get background facts wrong on SSBM characters. And I swear, most of the descriptions of special moves are from the little SSBM handy booklet thing. NOTE: If you don't want to read the descriptions of SSBM characters when I get to that, skip down to the 4 who are not SSBM, the first 4 above.

Um, now that that's done…on to the story!! biggest disclaimer EVER

*

*

            Forsaking all I have 

_Running from the guilt in me_

_Numbing my mind to all I see_

_Don't want you to see how I'm guilty…_

_            My demons come up close_

_Running me up against a wall_

_Of spikes, and, then again not at all_

_Push me, here I fall…_

_            Whispering my lies back to me_

_For that lost innocence here I grieve_

_It's come to this: my own lies I now believe_

_I am forsaking me…_

_            Forsaking all I have_

_Running from the guilt in me_

_Numbing my mind to all I see_

_Don't want you to see how I'm guilty…_

_Don't want you to see the guilt in me…_

_            I run because I can see the lies_

_But it comes as no great surprise_

_The guilt is driving me away from you_

_It won't surprise me to find you're guilty too…_

_            Forsaking all I have_

_Running from the guilt in me_

_Numbing my mind to all I see_

_Don't want you to see how I'm guilty…_

_            Forsaking me…_

*

Link stood on the steep hill edge. Before him stood the Tourney, the pride of Odnetnin. And before him lay the clear tracks of Shiek, Rhia, and Lindsay.

            When he had begun, Link had been driven by murderous, insane rage. His sight had been clouded in red fury. But the farther he got from Hyrule Proper, the harder he found it to keep the rage murderous and insane, the red clouds in place. His rage had become controlled, Zelda's death not accepted but not turning him into an animal ravenous for revenge. The red clouds had turned black, content to wait for the time Shiek could be killed.

            Link knew the way he could take revenge on Shiek. She would not have come all this way just to watch the Tourney. No, she—and her two friends—would join. And Link would, too. Everyone in the Tourney fought everyone else—or, everyone else, if they didn't die. In the arena of the Tourney, killing was different from cheating. People came to the Tourney to settle scores, just like Link and Shiek.

            A small voice in the back of Link's head asked why he wanted to kill Shiek when she had no desire to kill him. She was an assassin, a murderer, and yet…she didn't care to kill, him or anyone else. He knew what was wrong here, he just didn't know why.

            Shoving the voice back to where it stayed most of the time, not bothering, Link started down the hill. The Tourney was not slated to start for over two weeks, and anyone could join in from the end of one Tourney to the day before the next.

            The voice in the back of Link's head was his conscience.

*

There were over 27 regulars to the Tourney. These were the people who lived in Odnetnin, either in the Tourney's housing system or nearby. Every year, semi-regulars showed up. These were the ones who lived further away, but still made the trek almost every year to participate. And then there were the newcomers; sometimes they came only once; some were new only once and then became regulars or semi-regulars. Some newcomers had scores to settle, either between them and an enemy also partaking in the Tourney, or simply against the world.

*

The Tourney had a secret it kept from all the world. Located below the middle of the center arena was a mirror. The mirror was a gateway between worlds, universes, dimensions…so people from other worlds could participate too. These people were the pride and joy of the Tourney, and were what drew most people back year to year.

*

Mario 

            Mario was from the Mushroom Kingdom. No one who came to the Tourney knew where that was. But he was one of the regulars. He lived in the Tourney's housing half the time, somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom the other half. He was an incredibly short man, being not quite five feet when he wore thick shoes and a big hat. He had curly brown hair, a black mustache, and big, bright blue eyes. He was a plumber at one point and had kept the clothes: red cap, red shirt, blue overalls, white gloves, and brown shoes.

            Mario relied mostly on his punches and kicks, but he did have several special moves, which were named by his fans. There was Fireball, where he shot fireballs from his hand in rapid succession. He had his Cape, which was bright yellow and abnormally powerful; if struck by it, enemies were spun around 180 degrees. He had a cutting Jump Punch, which was a punch under the enemy's chin (if they had one) and then a superhuman jump, injuring the enemy. The Jump could also be used to get back on the arena. The final special move was fondly dubbed the Mario Tornado. Mario, with fists akimbo, spun in a fast circle. If an opponent was caught in the Tornado, he/she was thrown upwards and out.

*

Peach 

            Peach was the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom, and she and Mario were in love, chiefly because in the Mushroom Kingdom some time before, Mario had repeatedly rescued Peach from similar life-threatening disasters. Peach lived the same way as Mario (_with_ Mario might be more appropriate), living half the year in Odnetnin and half the year in her own castle in Mushroom Kingdom.

            Peach was a foot and half taller than Mario. She had long, thick, wavy blonde hair, upon which a small gold crown with one ruby rested. She was paler than Mario, and also had big, blue eyes. She wore dresses; mainly ones with puffed sleeves, tight waists, and belled out in the skirt. She wore high-heeled shoes that matched her dress; it was a wonder she could fight at all.

            Peach's direct moves were not strong. She relied on her special moves heavily, all named by her fans. There was Toad, a defense which blocked attacks. The Toad who did it—a walking mushroom wearing a vest—enojyed protecting his princess, so there was no real harm done. Her most powerful attack was the Peach Bomber, where she jumped up in the air and tossed herself sideway. If she collided with an opponent, an explosion went off and the enemy was sent flying in smoke. A move that was both offense and defense was the Parasol. When she jumped up and opened it, she could catch an enemy and they would go up in the air with her, being repeatedly hit with the parasol. When it was opened, she could gently float back down. Her last special move was Vegetable. She literally plucked vegetables from the ground and tossed it at an opponent. From the vegetable's countenance, ranging from happy to angry to insane, it could be told how much it would injure an opponent. Occasionally, Peach would draw a gold club, tennis racket, or frying pan and bludgeon others with it.

*

Bowser Bowser was big. And from the Mushroom Kingdom. And a large dragon. It was from him that Mario rescued Peach continually. Bowser was a regular, but hardly lived in Odnetnin except around Tourneys. Bowser's scales were generally green, and his belly yellow. He had bright orange eyebrows and tufts of hair. He had orange eyes. He had a turtle-shell covered with huge spikes. He had two horns on his head. On his arms he wore black bracelets with seriously dangerous spikes. 

            Bowser was not at all fast, weighing several tons as he did. He did, however, have pure power. He had no reason to rely on special moves but for enjoyment. His moves were names by his fans—of whom there were not many. The first was obviously Fire Breath. He breathed fire (what did you think he would do? Brush his teeth?). There was also Koopa Klaw, which was used in two different ways. If an enemy was only just within reach, Bowser would slash viciously at them. If they were closer, the enemies were grabbed and bitten by Bowser's large fangs. There was Whirl, where Bowser retreated into his shell and spun around, his dangerous spikes catching anything in his ways. The final was Bowser Bomb, where Bowser jumped up and sat on his enemies. He was heavy and sat down hard—try to imagine this.

*

Yoshi 

Several participants of the Tourney were species, with many that came to participate or watch. Yoshis were little dinosaurs that came from in and around the Mushroom Kingdom. They were two colors: One on their heads, backs, tails, arms, and legs, white from the throat to the belly.

            Yoshis could jump surprisingly high and were powerful with their kicks. They did, however, have special moves, which were named by other Yoshis. The first was Egg Lay, and was not nearly as disgusting as it may sound. Yoshis stuck out their highly adhesive tongues and swallowed enemies, laying them seconds later and large eggs. The eggs could then be generally harrassed, which injured the enemy until they broke free. There was the Egg Roll, where a Yoshi enveloped himself in a large white-and-green speckled egg and rolled around, crashing into enemies and knocking them off their feet. There was the Egg Throw (note the pattern), where yet another egg, similar to the other two kinds but smaller, was thrown, hitting enemies as effectively as any projectile. The final special move had nothing to do with eggs. Called the Yoshi Bomb, it was similar to the Bowser Bomb. Yoshi jumped up and sped back down to the ground. Even if he didn't sit on an opponent, little yellow stars were shot out and hit enemies within a five-foot radius.

*

Donkey Kong 

Donkey Kong was a large ape. He hailed from the Kongo Jungle, which was presumably somewhere near Mushroom Kingdom, judging by the way he seemed to know the others from the Mushroom Kingdom. Donkey Kong wore a necktie which changed colors when his fur did.

Donkey Kong, like Bowser, did not really have to rely on special attacks, but he had four as well: Giant Punch; Headbutt; Spinning Kong; and Handslap. The Giant Punch was like it sounds: a gigantic punch. The longer Donkey Kong readied his punch, the harder it hit. The Headbutt was a very ape-like thing: he hit opponents with his head and drove them into the ground. The Spinning Kong could be used as an attack or to get back on an arena stage. He jumped and flew like a helicopter propeller, his hands smacking anything in his way…_hard_.

*

Luigi 

            Luigi was Mario's older brother. He, not surprisingly, came from the Mushroom Kingdom. He was taller than his brother, but looked the same. His hat and shirt were green, and that and height were the only real differences. Their special moves were almost the same. Luigi's Fireballs were occasionally green. Instead of the Cape, he had the Torpedo. He launched himself at enemies, and if they were hit were engulfed in flames.

*

Pikachu 

            Pikachu was another one of those species. Pokémon were from a world unknown to anyone who came to the Tourney. There were hundreds of Pokémon, which were divided into evolving species, of which Pikachu was mid-evolved. Pikachus were built like over-sized rats without the long tails. They had black, bead-like eyes and red pockets in their cheeks that contained electricity. They were bright yellow; their tails were shaped like lightning bolts.

            Pikachus had many adoring fans. They named his special moves. Pikachus sent out lightning balls that hugged the ground with the Thunder Jolt. Using the Skullbash, a Pikachu could headbutt an enemy. The Quick Attack allowed a Pikachu to jump up in two different directions. Finally, there was Thunder, where the Pikachu called lightning from the sky.

*

Pichu 

            Pichu was the first in the evolutionary stage of electric mice. A Pichu could evolve in a Pikachu, and then into a Raichu —although no Raichus came to the Tourney. Pichu was a smaller, paler version of Pikachu, and much, much weaker. A Pichu had all the same moves—except that they injured him as well as the opponent.

*

Jigglypuff 

            Another Pokémon, Jigglypuffs were round and pink, with tiny hands and legs. They had huge turqouise eyes and little pink cowlicks. Jigglypuff fans named the special moves. There was the Puff Roll, which was much like a Yoshi's Egg Roll. However, the Jigglypuff first charged up and then let go. The amount of injury the opponent received depended upon how long the Jigglypuff charged up. Another move was Punch—a punch. To jump and get back on stages, a Jigglypuff could inflate to several times its size and float up.

*

MewTwo 

            Mewtwo was a unique Pokémon—he was the only Mewtwo. He was a genetic creation, created from the fossil of an extinct Pokémon called Mew. He—it?—was a ruthless fighter, willing to kill to win. His fans were almost all from other dimensions. Several of his moves were: Stare—if he stared into an enemy's eyes, they fell into a trance. Another was the Flip—Mewtwo would flip his hand and the opponent would do the same. Shadowball—balls of electric-like shadow grew in his hand and he flung them with general painful accuracy. He had several more, which often changed. He came to the Tourney only for the Tourneys, and lived somewhere else the rest of the year.

*

Fox McCloud 

            Fox was a fox (this should not come as a great surprise). He talked, thought, and acted like a human, to the great surprise of many at the Tourney. He came from the Lylat System, and was a sort of vigilante. With several like-minded and equally unhuman companions, he patrolled the Lylat System for an archenemy, among other things.

            Fox had an interesting variety of special moves. His Blaster gun fired out laser shots that harmed the enemy but did not stop them. He also had a Reflector Shield, and the Fox Illusion, where Fox dashed through his enemies, leaving behind an illusion to attack them. His jump move was Fire Fox—he charged up, fire literally building up underneath him, and then he blasted off in any direction like a rocket.

*

Falco Lombardi 

            Falco was surly. And a falcon. Honestly, after 'Fox' that should not be too surprising…Anyway…he was Fox's main pilot and good buddy. But surly. Let's not forget surly.

            Falco's moves were almost exactly like Fox's, only his Blaster was slower but more powerful; his was 'Falcon' Illusion (or so I gather). He was also faster and lighter than Fox, which was surprsing because before Falco started coming, Fox was one fo the fastest regulars in the Tourney.

*

Captain Falcon 

            Captain Falcon was a bounty hunter. He had two main recreational activites when he didn't bounty hunt: the Tourney, and the F-Zero Grand Prix, where many people just as tough as he raced around in flat-ish little cars without wheels. Seriously, it looks cooler than it sounds. It was also dangerous. There. Very cool.

            Captain Falcon's moves were all focused on fire. The Falcon Punch released a powerful and fiery punch, while the Falcon kick released a powerful and fiery kick. The Raptor Boost cut the enemy an fiery uppercut. The Falcon Dive grabbed enemies in the air and released them into the air, on fire.

*

Ness 

            Ness was a an incredibly short little boy from a place called Onett. He did many fun things like defeat aliens and find little pets with gigantic Jewish schnozes, all called Mr. Saturn (the pet not the nose, and I'm allowed to say such things as 'Jewish schnoz' seeing as I may not have one but I am a Jew). He also had amazing psychic powers, which were his special moves.

            His most distinct was PK Flash. He thought up a green flash-electric explosion that sounded like thunder. There was also PK Fire, where a column of fire shot out from his hands. With PK Thunder he struck himself with lightning and became an electric missile, and with PSI Magnet, he absorbed energy attacks.

*  
**Ice Climbers**

            The Ice Climbers were sister and brother, Nana and Popo. They wore parkas all the time and always looked ready to climb an icy mountain, which is why, I suppose, they are called Ice Climbers. Their special moves were all about ice.

            With Ice Blocks, they sent out sliding ice that tripped and numbed enemies; and with Squall Hammer they whirled about in a sort of windmill, waving their mallets. With Blizzard, both breathed out freezing wind that occasionally encased enemies in ice, and with Belay, Nana threw Popo up, while she attacked enemies and Popo scrabbled to stay on the stage.

*

Kirby 

            Kirby was from the planet of Pop Star. And he was round and soft and cuddly (or so I've heard). He had tiny arms, huge feet, and was maybe a foot tall if he stood on his toes. And, as you are about to find out why, his fans, who had named his moves, were skilled in the Heimlich.

            Kirby's most famous move was Swallow. He would suck in an enemy, let 'em digest a moment or two, and spit them back out—with one of their special moves copied. He also had a large mallet, dubbed the Big Hammer, and Final Cutter, where Kirby would jump into the sky, and then come back down, hitting the ground with a sword that sent out menacing shock waves. Another move he had was Brick, where he jumped into the sky and turned, briefly, into something very, very heavy on his enemies (think Wile E. Coyote and Acme here). Like Jigglypuff, he could puff up and jump five times that way.

*

Samus Aran 

            Samus was an orphan, the only survivor of a Space Pirate attack on her home colony. Some years later, after receiving a special Power Suit and enhanced blood from a race called the Chozo, she did great things like clear the planet Zebes of an infestation of Metroids, which were very evil and terribly annoying (I'm sure I'm understating things here)

            Samus had a wonderful arsenal of weapons. The Charge Shot was a gun that could charge up laser balls almost as big as Samus herself. She had guided Missiles which exploded upon impact; and Bombs, that exploded quickly but did not harm Samus. Her Screw Attack dragged opponents up with a spinning attack, and could also be used to get back into the arena.

*

Mr. Game & Watch 

            Mr. Game & Watch was…um…old. Older than any of the other regulars. He did not age though. He was a rather 2-D stick figure. No one knew where he came from; he couldn't talk. But for some strange reason, he had the most fans, and most of them were female.

            He had very *interesting* special moves. Frying Pan was a move where he took out a skillet and flipped painful, burning sausage thingys onto the enemy. Trampoline—well, two more of him appeared, took out a trampoline, and he flew upward. So near as I can tell, at any rate. He has more, but the teller of this story cannot at this time remember any of them, and is far too lazy to go turn on the GameCube and check. Next character.

*

Marth 

            Marth was a prince from the kingdom of Altea. He had been betrayed and had been forced into exile. He was a hero. (This is all the trophy of SSBM tells you, so this would be all I know) He was tall and pale and had blue hair, through no fault of his own.

            His moves were all about his sword. There was the Dancing Blade, where Marth performed an intricate set of steps, whirling and slashing with his sword as he did so. The Dolphin Slash was an up jump where the enemy was slashed upwards. The Shield Breaker could be charged so that it grew more powerful; Marth raised the sword above his head and brought it down in a powerful strike.

*

Roy 

            Roy came from the same continent as Prince Marth, but the teller of this story sadly has no idea how they are related in any way. Roy was the son of the lord of the Pharae Principality, and had at one time assumed control over its' armies. He was shorter than Marth, with thick red hair.

            Roy's special moves were very much like Marth's. The Dancing Blade and Dolphin Slash were very much the same as Roy's moves, but his fans had named them differently. Instead of the Shield Breaker, he had Fire Blade. He did the same thing as Marth did for the Shield Breaker, but his was more powerful and involved much fire.

*

Fyre—Young Link 

            Though his name was Fyre, his fans called the fourteen-year-old boy Young Link. His fans all knew him from when he used to live in Hyrule Proper with his elder brother, Link. Fyre looked like his elder brother in every way, though he was smaller. He had the same mop of blonde hair, the same big, blue eyes, the same clothes and hat. He had a sword, a bow and fire arrows, small bombs, a boomerang, and a grappling hook just like his elder brother.

            Fyre had heard of the Tournament when he was very young, and had grown up hearing about it. When he was ten, he ran away. Many components had gone into the decision to run—among them, a fight with his family about everything he wanted to be. He wanted to fight, like Link did. Link the Hero. But his family would not allow it; they were already to terrified or losing Link. So they lost Fyre. He had nowhere to run; he wandered around Hyrule and the surrounding area for a year and a half before accidentally stumbling onto the Tourney. By that time he was eleven, and when the Tourney came that year, he was twelve. The Tourney had no age limits and allowed him in. He was as skilled with his weapons as his brother was.

*

Zyuiu Dbyu 

            Zyuiu was seventeen, with bright blue eyes and short, spiky gold hair. She had a red triforce tatoo underneath her right eye. She wore chainlink metal armor, in a body-hugging jumpsuit style. She wore a thick, white strip of cloth that draped over her back and the fron of the armor. It had gold runes embroidered all over it. A thick belt belted the strip of cloth. Stuck in the belt was a fencing sword, and several weapons were hidden within. She was quite skilled with the fencing sword, and was a good gymnast. She was strongly against cheating, which was not as common as it should be in the Tourney. She had a sister, also in the Tourney. Long ago, they had made up a language that only they knew. When they trusted a person completely, they would speak in Common to them.

*

Ymota U 

            Ymota U was Zyuiu's twin (they were not identical). She wore chainlink armor also, but wore a soft, worked green leather tunic over it. Her brown hair was longer than Zyuiu's, and hung to just below her ears. She carried a jousting lance, and was amazing with it. The saying in the Tourney was that Ymota U left no enemies alive—opponents, yes, but if you made her your enemy, you were done for. She secretly studied magic—dark and powerful—in her room at night. And, in a complete twist from Zyuiu, she would cheat to win.

*

Prince André of Odnetnin 

            André was the prince of Odnetnin. His father the king had fought in the Tourney often when he was younger, and loved the idea that André was part of the Tourney. André was already a regular at the Tourney, though he was only seventeen. He walked and fought with a royal mien, and always had a smile. He was tall and muscular from training so hard to be in the Tourney every year. His eyes were dark blue, and as deep as the oceans. He had spiky brown hair. He was brave, and outside of the Tourney, only fought if there was cause to.

*

Rowrun 

            Rowrun was a nobleman of Odnetnin's son, and Prince André's best friend. He and André had made a pact to be in it every year together or not at all. He was a year older than André, but it had never mattered. His almost white blonde hair was cut short, and almost certainly by someone inexperience. It was jagged and spiky, giving him a look of a fighter. His eyes were on the opposite end of blue's spectrum from André's, ice blue. When he fought he wore a plain, white shirt with a gold wrought belt. He wore brown cloth pants that tucked into brown leather boots with the tiniest heel. People who did not know him gave him a wide berth, believing him to be slightly insane. He was smart, though, and was amazing at swordplay.

*

"Name?"

            There was no kidding, the registrar was bored. Lindsay stepped forward. "Change the clipboard, we're participating," she said. The registrar looked the three girls over, shrugged, and took out an old, weathered clipboard. "Name?" he repeated.

            "Lindsay Vinsick," Lindsay said. "Eighteen."

            Rhia stepped forward. "Rhia D'nalz," she said. "Fifteen."

            Rhia and Lindsay pushed Shiek forward. "Shiek," she said. She mumbled out her age. "Listen, bud," she said. The registrar looked up. "Can one person sign under two names?"

            "Depends on if 'one person' is two persons," the registrar said.

            Shiek looked at Rhia and Lindsay, who nodded. Shiek changed into Zelda. The registrar did not look surprised. "I don't want two different schedules," Zelda said. She changed back into Shiek. "I just want to be able to change in the middle of a fight."

            "Sure, that's a weapon, ain't it?" said the registrar. "Scare the hell outta the opponent, that's for sure." The registrar leaned back in his creaky wooden chair and poked a sleeping boy of maybe ten. "Hey, Mark, gittup and show these ladies to the fighter's quarters."

            "Thanks," Lindsay said. Mark stood up, yawned, and ambled off. The three shrugged and followed him.

*

"Name?"

            At first, the young man in green was just another wannabe, coming to fight. But then the registrar recognized him. "Hey, you're too old to be Young Link!"

            "Name's Link," Link said. He was trying hard to be civil, when he was really in a bad mood. "I'm apparently Young Link's older brother."

            "Link, eh?" The registrar licked dry lips and hunched over to write that down. His quill ran out of ink, he cursed, and he dipped in ink, then scratched Link's name down.

            "Tell me," Link said conversationally. "Did a redhead, maybe eighteen, a fourteen, fifteen yeard old girl with brown hair, and a blonde girl in a skintight jumpsuit sign in? And as what?"

            "Fighters," the registrar said. He looked at the clipboard. "Lindsay, Rhia, and Shiek, not necessarily in the order you said."

            "Thanks," said Link. The registrar leaned back and poked Mark again. "Mark, take 'im to the fighters' rooms."

            Mark muttered something entirely too profane for a ten year old, stood up and yawned, and led Link down a maze of corridors and stairs.

*

*

Was that long enough for all you peoples? And nothing even happened! Woo! I finished it!

Lil' Blue Muse: I'm baaaaaack!

Me: Oh man…where were you?

Lil' Blue Muse: Well, first I went to visit Warstocky and Dark-Link, and then I stopped by with Soda. Did you miss me?

Me: You hit me with things.

*Lil' Blue Muse proceeds to dump about seven tons of ^full^ soda cans on Simi, from canihavea-soda's place* *looks around and gasps* she redecorated when I was gone! MEAN!! MEAN! Ssssimi, we hates it, we hates it!

*Simi, waking up* Lil' Blue Muse, I hate to tell you, but you're *not* Gollum….

*Lil' Blue Muse beans Simi squarely in the face with a can of Diet Pepsi* Bye all, stop around when Simi's awake maybe!

signing off…REVIEW!


	8. Of Threats and Giant Chickens

            Disclaimer: Oh, we are here again…All righty…I don't own SSBM, Zelda, most of these people…Except for Mark, the ten year old with cursing issues…

*

*

_The truth looks so easy now that I'm running out of lies._

_*_

"I think these rooms are open," Mark told Lindsay, Shiek, and Rhia. Mark tried to open one of the doors. The knob didn't turn.

            "Hey, Mark, that's my room."

            Mark, Lindsay, Shiek, and Rhia all turned to look at the speaker. Her name was Zyuiu Dbyu. "Yeah, Mark, that's definitely my room."

            "Sorry, Zyuiu," Mark said. He moved a couple of doors down. "Are these open, Zyuiu?"

            Zyuiu nodded. Mark opened three doors. "Here you go." He yawned, muttered something that made even Shiek surprised, and ambled off. Lindsay and Rhia, who had both been to the Tourney at least once before, looked excitedly at Zyuiu. "You're _the _Zyuiu Dbyu?" Rhia asked.

            Zyuiu grinned and responded in a language completely unintelligible to the three girls. She nodded at them and disappeared into her room. The three companions looked at each other, shrugged, and went into their rooms.

*

"Here's a room," Mark said to Link. When Link had gone into his room, Mark muttered, "Don't get why I gotta ** work here for that ** of a mother and ** of a father of mine…"

            Link poked his head out of his room as Mark disappeared. That kid could curse! Then, a young woman—Yomota U—walked by towards her door. She stopped and looked at Link. _Screw trusting…_ "You're new here?" Ymota U asked.

            "Yeah," Link said. "I'm here for revenge."

            "Oh, really?" Ymota U asked. "What happened to who? And who did it?"

            "There's a girl named Shiek who killed Princess Zelda," Link said.

            "Of Hyrule?" Ymota U was astonished. "Oh, wait, I think I might've heard about that…so you're here to avenge the Princess."

            "I loved her," Link said softly, sadly. "Shiek has to pay. I wish I could've caught her before she came here. I wanted to ask her some things."

            "I bet," Ymota U said. She smiled slyly. "There are plenty of questions I want to ask you to…But I'll let you settle in first." Ymota U winked at Link, then sauntered off silkily to her room, several doors down.

*

Shiek flopped down on her bed and sighed. She'd gotten this far…

            Shiek sat up as she heard two voices outside the door. "Well, we always come here. Mark knows we can find rooms. Here, you knock on this one, I'll knock there, and we'll see if they're taken." One of the people talking outside knocked on Shiek's door, and the other knocked on Lindsay's door.

            Shiek got up and opened the door. She had no idea who stood out there, but it was Prince André. "Dammit, this room is taken!" he said. He looked over Shiek's long, lithe body and smiled. "Sorry."

            "It's fine," Shiek said. She looked out to see who knocked on Lindsay's door. It was Rowrun, André's best friend. Lindsay opened her door and blinked. "Oh, goddesses!" Lindsay said. She looked and saw André and appeared ready to faint. Rhia opened her door to see what the commotion was about.

            "Sorry to bother you," Rowrun said. He grinned at Rhia and Shiek, then turned to Lindsay. He was about to say something obviously witty and obnoxious.

            "Don't say it," Lindsay said. "I have a sword and I know how to use it, buddy."  
            Everyone heard Rhia mutter, "_Now_ who's PMSy…"

            "Yeah?" Rowrun considered the danger Lindsay and her sword presented him. "Let's see this sword, Flames."

            Lindsay had obviously never been called 'Flames' before. She drew her sword from the sheath on her back and pointed it at Rowrun's nose. Rowrun ducked away and got a better look at the sword. "Shit," he said, amazed.

            "What?" André asked. "It's a sword, Rowrun."

            "Yeah, yeah," Rowrun said. He had a look of wonder on his face. "Listen, Flames, do you know what you're holding?"  
            "My father's sword," Lindsay said.

            "This is a sword like…wow," Rowrun said. "This is an old sword. Old, old, old. Infused with magic, they say."

            Lindsay snorted. "Yeah? Magic to do what?"

            Rowrun ignored Lindsay and looked at André. "It's like your sword, André, only I don't think it changes."

            Lindsay looked at Shiek and Rhia. They both looked a little confused. "Changes?" Shiek said.

            André looked at his sword. It did look as old as Lindsay's. He looked at Shiek and grinned. "Why don't you wait until you fight me, eh? Then you'll see what changes means."

            "Oh, you don't know the half of what that word means," Shiek said. Lindsay grinned and Rhia giggled.

            "And what, pray, is so funny?" André asked.

            "Why don't you wait until you fight me, then you'll see." Shiek said.

            "C'mon, André, I'm exhausted," Rowrun said. "Listen, ladies, we'd love to stick around and whatnot, but we've been up since about a day and half ago, for reasons you don't need to know, and those rooms over there seem empty, judging as how no one's come out to yell at this little pow-wow."

            André rolled his eyes and tried oen of the nearby doors. It opened and he went in. Rowrun took the one next to his bestest* buddy and disappeared into it.

            "Yes, and those were who?" Shiek asked.

            "Prince André of Odnetnin and his best friend, Rowrun," Rhia said. "The absolute pride of Odnetnin."

            "I had no idea Rowrun was so obnoxious," Lindsay said.

            "Rhia, do you have any idea what André meant by changes?" Shiek asked.

            Rhia thought a moment. "Yes," she whispered. "It would explain why he almost always wins."

            "We're all waiting," Lindsay said.

            "A long time ago, seven swords were created by an archseer," Rhia said. "The Sword of Healing, the Sword of Light, the Sword of Darkness, the Sword of Eternity, the Sword of Passing, the Sword of Strength, and the Sword of Power. The Sword of Healing healed whomever the bearer wanted it to. The Sword of Light was both a torch and a replica of the Master Sword—it tried and sometimes suceeded in driving away darkness. The Sword of Darkness was an absolute opposite of the Sword of Light. The Sword of Eternity made the bearer invincible, so that even with a thousand mortal wounds, the bearer cannot die. Once the sword was let go, you better hope the Sword of Healing wass around somewhere close. The Sword of Passing controlled time, almost. It could slow down or speed up the things around, while the bearer continued in a normal fashion. The Sword of Strength gave a coward strength and courage. And the Sword of Power…"

            Rhia fell silent a moment, remembering the legends she had spent her whole life learning. "The Sword of Power, say, sees that the opponent carried a sword as well. What can beat a sword? An axe. So it changes into an axe, right in the bearer's hand. It sees something that no weapon can beat—it changes into a monster, or something, to destroy it."

            "And Prince André has it?" Lindsay asked.

            Rhia smiled, slightly amused. "But the Sword is almost useless against another," she said. "Whichever yours is, you'll probably be fine. Me…unless my magic kills everyone in the stadium, I can win. I just have to be quick. And Shiek…you may know how he changes, but he doesn't know how you change."

            Rhia explained a basic rule of the Tourney to Shiek. "Nobody reveals all their tricks in the practices," she said. "André may or may not use the Sword. But you…you can pretend to reveal all your tricks, and everyone—I do mean everyone—will prepare for them. And then, you'll have the ultimate weapon."

            "Surprise," Shiek said. "And Zelda."

*

Damion agitatedly ran his fingers through his hair. His appearance was impeccable, but inside, he was falling apart. He had not slept in days; Ganondorf and his mind-messages took care of that. And then there was the king and queen…if only they'd leave him alone! Damion hadn't had a chance to practice his magic in days, and it was getting Ganondorf angrier.

            _Results_, Ganondorf had said, _I want results, damn you! Magic! Death! Do whatever you must—kill Zelda and Link, do you understand, Damion? _Damion understood full well. He knew the longer he took, the angrier Ganondorf would be when finally he was released from wherever he was.

            The king and queen had just dismissed Damion from a grieving session, as Damion liked to call them. The queen would cry and the king would plead with Damion and Damion would disappeared and come back with a potion to calm the queen… Damion sat down hard in his favorite chair and sighed.

            After a few moments of angry sulking, Damion got up and stalked over to his window. He wrenched open the double glass doors and stormed out to the balcony. He stood, breathing heavily, with his hands resting on the balcony railing. "That bloody bitch," he said. "How could she have eluded Link this bleeding long? He should be back by now with her head in a bag!" Damion blew out his breath and thought.

            There was no answer to his problem. He had power to do many things, but scrying had never been his strong suit. He could see no farther than Hyrule Proper. In sudden anger, Damion raised his hands to the inky sky. To his absolute surprise, a lightning bolt came from the clear sky and struck in the empty center of Hyrule Proper. He leaned over the balcony railing and peered hard through the darkness at the spot. It was scorched and cracked.

            Damion leaned his head back to the clear summer sky. He raised his arms, gathering his mind and magic…Hyrule Proper experience a storm like never before that night. Wherever the lightning hit the ground, the ground was cracked, and made barren.

*

The Tourney had four parts to it: each contestant faced four challenges. The first was devised of eleven separate tests. The first, fourth, and seventh tests were the tested (Shiek, for example) against a single opponent. In the second test, Shiek would be teamed up with a random ally, and they would face two random adversaries. The third, sixth, and ninth tests were tests of agility and felxibility. The fifth test was Shiek and two random allies against an enemy grown to *large* proportions. The eighth test was Shiek against an entire team of enemies. Contestants could be reproduced by magic in cases such as this. The tenth test was against a single opponent, again, except they were encased in metal. The eleventh test was Shiek against the head of the Tourney…but not in a normal form. He was represented by a huge disembodied right hand. Occasionally, his left hand would join in.

            The second challenge was again divided into parts. There were several stages, most divided into two parts again. Shiek would face enemies in the enemy's own turf (magically generated) and challenges on that same turf. The final three stages went as follows: first, Shiek would face many wire-frame beings; then, metal Mario and metal Luigi; finally, Shiek would face off against giant Bowser.

            The third challenge was harder. In the others, health (Heart Containers and tomatoes that replenished much health) appeared along the way, and the damage gotten in one stage did not carry on to the next stage. But in the final stage, there were only three Heart Containers, which rested in the neutral stage, and damage carried from stage to stage. Shiek would fight several opponents one-on-one, then they would start coming in pairs, and then in threes. The final stage was many Mr. Game and Watches, and that was hazardous if all the healths were used beforehand.

            If a contestant could pass all three of the first challenges, they went on to the final challenge—the tournament that was the original Tourney. Rosters would be set up, and opponents would fight against one another. Once you lost, you were gone for good. Contestants were eliminated until there were only two left…and then one more contestant was eliminated.

            However, contestants in the Tourney could not practice any of the above challenges. They could only practice against each other, however many against however many. That was what Lindsay, Rhia, and Shiek were trying to do. Rhia was actually off in a corner, a frown on her face, trying to control her magic.

            Shiek and Lindsay were battling—Lindsay with her sword, Shiek with everything she had (darts, the whip, and good reflexes)—when they heard the familiar POOF. "Well, crap," they heard Rhia say. They had to hear her: somewhere along the line, she had jinxed her voice so it was projected through the whole arena. Everyone who was in the central arena practicing turned to look at Rhia.

            Shiek and Lindsay stared a while before they burst out laughing. "Ch-chi-chickens!" Shiek howled.

            There were about twenty chickens around Rhia. One was perched on her head, another on her shoulders. She stood, a look of resignation on her face. As she stood, covered in chickens, a regular—Samus Aran—came over. She had been practicing her Charge Shots on the wall (there were scorch marks where she had been practicing). "Um," said Samus Aran. She wore an orange and yellow body-armor suit. "May I ask what's going on?"

            "Rhia here is an archmage," Lindsay said, leaning on Shiek, who was still laughing. "But she can't control her powers."

            Samus looked over at Rhia. "Oh," she said. They could tell she was grinning underneath her helmet. "Chickens."

            "Yeah," Rhia snapped. "Chickens." She kicked at several chickens. She said 'shoo' loudly and threatened them until they waddled off—all but the one on top of her head. She bent down, took it off her head, pointed her finger at it, and

            "Rhia, no!" Shiek said, suddenly not laughing.

            A burst of blue erupted from Rhia's finger and engulfed the chicken. The chicken grew until it was about thirty feet high. And then they noticed it had fangs. Rhia's eyes were huge as she stared up at the chicken. In a whisper that sounded throughout the arena, Rhia said, "Mommy."

            Rhia sped off out of the arena, the huge chicken close behind. Samus looked at Lindsay and Shiek. "New here?" she said.

            "Yeah," Shiek said. "I'm a wanted fugitive from Hyrule Proper, and Lindsay and Rhia are probably wanted as accomplices. I apparently murdered the Princess Zelda…which I didn't."

            Samus held out a meal-gloved hand. "Welcome to the Tourney."

*

Rhia raced through ancient stone corridors and courtyards, not sure if the chicken was still behind her. After running into a courtyard, Rhia stopped and turned around. The archway that led into the courtyard was only a few feet higher than she was. Surely the chicken couldn't follow her in here?

            Reassured that she wasn't going to die by chicken (at least not at the moment) Rhia turned around. And then she stopped. Her steely blue eyes widened and stared in horror. Link stood there, not six inches away from her, looking unsure of who she was. Rhia was petrified, and she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the undeniably murderous rage that glittered in the eyes of an otherwise calm face.

            "You're Rhia, right?" Link said. "Rhia D'nalz, the archmage? What part did you play in Princess Zelda's murder? Did you transport Shiek into her bedroom? Or did you just find her after the murder, and was so stricken with admiration that you decided to followed her?"

            "No!" Rhia cried. She took a step back and was about to turn and run—even death by giant chicken was better than this—when Link grabbed her wrist. His grip was unbreakable, and Rhia knew he wouldn't let go. Link suddenly smiled, a terrifying, demented grin.

            "Does Shiek like you?" he crooned in a voice that was like a knife-blade coated in sugar. "Does Shiek think you're a valuable asset to her…to her team?" Link laughed a little. "Would she give her own life so you could live? Is she noble and brave? Or, if I take you now, will you just end up dead?"

            Rhia suddenly recognized a magic-induced mood. "Link, this isn't you!" she cried. "Link, please, listen! You're under  a spell—you don't want to kill me! You don't even want to kill Shiek! I know it, I can tell! Let me go and think—there's something wrong with Shiek! Lindsay and I would kill you, not think of it: you're trying to kill us, what's to lose? But Shiek… Shiek won't kill you, and not only that, she leaves you your weapons!"

            Link's grip softened a minute bit on Rhia's wrist.

            "You know you've stopped to wonder _why_!" Rhia cried. _Maybe if I'm loud enough, someone will come for me…oh, please someone come for me, don't make me kill him…_ "Think about it, Link! Why hasn't she killed you yet?"

            "Drawing me here!" Link barked, not quite thinking coherently.

            "NO!" Rhia yelled. "_Because maybe she didn't murder Zelda!_"

            Link stared at Rhia like she had just blasphemed the gods. "She did," he whispered in strained, unnatural voice. "She did!" But then Link dropped Rhia's wrist and ran off.

            Rhia stared after him, breathing heavily, holding her wrist. She stood there a while, frightened to the point of trembling, half-listening as Ness and Mewtwo subdued the giant chicken.

*

The Tourney was an event as well as a building. The building's main attraction was, of course, the arenas. But around the arenas were mazes of corridors and arches, courtyards and dungeons. The arches and the tops of walls were like walkways. Ymota U, Zyuiu Dbyu's sister, sat crouched on one of these walkways, watching Link and Rhia.

            Ymota U had a tainted heart. She cheated to win if she had to—and had been named Champion of the Tourney twice for it. She practiced magic secretly and the magic she practiced was dark and powerful. She could cloak herself and become invisible; she could seduce through magic better than a siren ever had.

            And her tainted heart was set on Link.

            In the several days since Shiek, Lindsay, and Rhia and Link had arrived at the Tourney, Link's story had circulated fast. He was avenging the Princess Zelda's murder, and Shiek was the perpetrator. The details varied on Lindsay and Rhia's roles in the tale, but it was certain that Shiek would stick fast by them, and they to her.

            So as Ymota U listened through magically enhanced ears as Link threatened Rhia, she smiled craftily. She had a way to make Link hers…and beat some of the Tourney's competition while she did it, too.

*

*

*

DONE with chappy 8! Praise the lord! Oh! More coming soon, honest!

Lil' Blue Muse: *laughs out loud*

Simi: Mean.

Lil' Blue Muse: I deal the deal, babycakes.

Simi: WTF? What muse have you been hanging out with?

Lil' Blue Muse: *All* of them! *Beans Simi with the favorite toys of every muse of an author of a Zelda or SSBM fic*

Simi: Meep! *beaned*

Lil' Blue Muse: I'll keep this short, people. The layout for the next few chappys is as follows: 9-practices, threats, and several twisted and evil plots. And plot twists. 10—TOURNEY actually HAPPENS! 11-hehehe, not telling you! But don't worry…it's a good one!

Until then, folk…thank you for still being here!


	9. The Great ChickenRowrun Sees All

Disclaimer: Mark is mine. Mark is fun. I don't even know if Mark is in this chapter. To my knowledge, nobody but some inconsequential announcer-type people are mine, either. What a story. *shakes head* (to quote Homer Simpson) What an age we live in. Oh…and Alca the nurse is canihavea-soda's. Well, you said I could make you drunk or dead…how's this, then?

*

Maybe lies weren't the best way to go. But I've left the truth behind…and I can't go back now. (scrawled on a wall at the Tourney)

*

"I am darkness…I am pain…I am the forgotten, the unreal…"

            Ymota U's meditating was interrupted by the knock on the door. Ymota U was immediately jolted out of her meditative state. She shoved all her arcane things underneath her bed with her foot and unlocked and opened the door. Her sister, Zyuiu Dbyu, stood there.

            Although Ymota U and Zyuiu looked different, they were twins. They were born in Hyrule Proper. When they were six, their parents died. Two families who lived next door to each other were willing to take one twin each; they each had other children and had room for only one. One family took Zyuiu and the other took Ymota U. By pure accident, their bedroom windows faced each other.

            Both families thought that the other girl would be a bad influence on the other, mainly because the families themselves were rivals in everything they did. It was at this time that Zyuiu and Ymota U made up the names they used now. Before they were named Kristi and Tami. They were not allowed to see each other, and if they did and were caught, they were punished. They made up the language they used they were famous for in the Tourney so they could send letters to each other using the language. If the letters were intercepted by either family, they could deny knowledge of what it was. The letters were rarely intercepted anyway; they were sent by way of paper airplane.

            When Ganondorf began his rise to power, he felt the evil sleeping in Ymota U's heart and came to her in a vision. He hoped to recruit her for his army, knowing she would be twisted and evil enough, and that she, unlike her twin, had magic at her disposal. Ymota U would have liked nothing better than to join Ganondorf and leave her foster family forever, but she was fiercely loyal to Zyuiu and could not imagine leaving her. Zyuiu was growing to be kind and just, with a noble heart, and would never go with Ymota U to Ganondorf. So Ymota U declined Ganondorf's invitation. However, she secretly began practicing dark magic, and with Ganondorf's occasional help, she amassed a large understanding of darkness of the soul. She grew to be powerful and arrogant with her magic; when Ganondorf was sealed away, she forgot about wanting to join him…someday she knew she would serve only herself.

            When Ymota U and Zyuiu had been old enough to marry, they left their foster homes for the Tourney. Even before their parents had died, the sisters had dreamed of the Tourney and a different life. After the death of their parents, and with their separation, it became an obsession for the both of them. They would practice fighting whenever they had the time.

            When they reached the Tourney, they had one more decision to make before entering their new life. Should they remain Kristi and Tami, or take the names for themselves that they felt were warrior's names, and names that symbolized that they were together…they abandoned Kristi and Tami along with their old lives, and took on the names Zyuiu Dbyu and Ymota U.

            They lived permanently in Odnetnin, but when the Tourney rolled around, they took rooms in the actual Tourney. Ymota U still practice her dark magic, and Zyuiu still had no idea. "Hey, Zyuiu," Ymota U said. "What ar—oh! I'm late, aren't I? We were going to practice…is it time already?"

            Zyuiu grinned. "What were doing in there, anyway?"

            Ymota U froze for a moment. Then she smiled. "Nothing," she said, grabbing her lance and shutting the door. "Nothing at all."

*

"You like her."

            "I don't even know her!"

            "I saw the way you stared after her last night…you were in a trance, Rowrun!"

            Rowrun and André had been inseparable since they had met when they were kids. André, as prince, was expected to have noble friends, which was exactly what Rowrun was. Nobody discouraged their friendship, and they were even allowed lessons together. Along with several other boys of nobility, they formed a 'secret society' called the Order of the Crimson Hawk. Everyone in the order had a crimson hawk tattooed on their chests. It was with the Order that André stumbled into the storage rooms, long forgotten beneath the castle of Odnetnin, and found the Sword of Power.

            In the castle, André and Rowrun were as different as night and day. Because he was Prince, André was reserved and quiet. Rowrun was outgoing and brash. André flirted politely at castle functions; Rowrun played love-and-leave. It was no secret that Rowrun had quite the harem, or at least a following of lovely ladies who swooned every time he came near.

            In the Tourney, André seemed to loosen up quite a bit. He joined Rowrun in his shameless flirting (and both extended it far beyond flirting) and joined Rowrun in his trouble-making schemes. In the Tourney, André had as big a following of women as Rowrun did. André had once accidentally attracted the Princess Peach, much to the anger of Mario. André had been forced to forfeit the Tourney that year because Mario and his wrench wouldn't leave him alone.

            "Well, if I like Lindsay, you have a thing for Shiek."

            André colored scarlet. "All right, let's both admit it, then."

            Rowrun grinned. "And if either of us tells, we're out of the Order, neh?"

            "Exactly," André said. "I'm falling in love with Shiek. You."

            "I'm falling in love with Flames…Lindsay," Rowrun said. He grinned again. "But I don't think these are the best choices for love-and-leave, André."

            "I agree," André sighed. "Lindsay would bash you to pieces without a second thought. At least you'd die fast."

            Rowrun laughed. "Poor guy," he said. "Shiek would slowly drain the life out of you with that whip of hers, while periodically stabbing you with those little needles."

            Suddenly André changed the subject, at least a little. "Do you get the feeling that Shiek is hiding something?"

            Rowrun shrugged. "Like that she murdered the Princess of Hyrule?"

            "You know she didn't."

            "Yeah, yeah, Link's story doesn't make all that much sense," Rowrun said. "Neither does Shiek's, but hers is vague enough that she could be telling the truth. Link doesn't  know what he's saying. But what would Shiek be hiding?"

            "Dunno," André admitted. "But I think she is."

            "Which Sword do you think Lindsay has?" Rowrun said.

            André smiled. "I'm not sure I want to know," he confessed. "Mine will be useless against hers, and if she has something big and bad, I'm screwed."

*

Lindsay, Rhia, and Shiek were all coming out into the practice arena when Samus Aran fell in beside them. Shiek looked surprised for a moment, then said, "Samus, this is Rhia D'nalz, the chicken girl and archseer. Rhia, this is Samus Aran. Um…she looks good in metal."

            Samus laughed. "So you're an archseer but can't control your magic?" she asked Rhia.

            "Yeppers, that's about it," Rhia said. "Fighting is going to be very interesting. Magic is my biggest weapon, though in hand-to-hand I'm marvelous. But if I want my magic to knock out my enemy, I'll very likely have another giant chicken incident. Except when I'm fighting it'll probably lay an egg on top of me."

            Samus laughed again. As they walked out into the arena, they passed Zyuiu Dbyu and Ymota U. Zyuiu was stretching; Ymota U was smiling to herself, leaning against a wall. She subtly watched as Shiek, Samus, Lindsay, and Rhia passed by. She whispered something to herself. Zyuiu looked up. "What?"  
            "Nothing."

            Zyuiu finished stretching, grabbed her lance, and trotted over to Shiek. Shiek looked at Zyuiu and blinked. "Oh, I get it," Shiek said. "You wanna fight. Hehehe…I'm so smart." Shiek took out her whip and needles.

            Zyuiu turned her head to Ymota U for a moment. _"She takes out all her weapons in training," _Zyuiu said. _"Either she's very, very good, or—"_

_            "Very, very stupid," _Ymota U finished. _"Personally, the latter. But you don't judge what an enemy will do, rather what they can."_

            Zyuiu nodded. She turned back to Shiek and expertly held out her lance for the whip to wrap around. Zyuiu screeched in shock when she was shocked by her lance, now electrified. Shiek yanked her whip back and quickly tossed some darts at Zyuiu. Zyuiu dodged at kicked out at Shiek. The fight continued on in the same fashion, each fighter gaining a victory as soon as they'd lost.

            The fight ended when Zyuiu slammed Sheik in the stomach with her lance. Sheik stumbled backward and tripped over a rock, twisting her ankle. She grimaced and tried to stand up, trying to signal the fight was still on. Zyuiu laughed. _"She seems brave, Ymota U," _ Zyuiu said. _"Or maybe, like you said, very, very stupid."_ Zyuiu shook her head at Shiek. "I commend your bravery, but the fight is over. You're hurt—this is just training."

            Shiek was about to say something but thought the better of it. She slowly stood up, her eyes squinched shut in pain. "Come on, Shiek, we'll take you to the infirmary," Lindsay said. Lindsay offered Shiek her arm so Shiek would not have to stand on her ankle. Zyuiu watched them take several steps, then smiled to herself. She picked up her lance and charged at Shiek.

            But Shiek was ready for her. Even with her bad ankle, Shiek flipped so she was standing on her hands and caught the lance between her legs. Then she threw herself off her hands and as she landed more or less right-side-up, the lance went with her. "Holy sh—" Zyuiu began, staring in wonder.

            "What happened to that—other language?" Shiek asked. She gingerly tried her weight on her bad ankle. A crack was heard and Shiek ended up on her bum. "Uh-oh."

            "After that display," Zyuiu said. "I trust you enough to…at least talk to you."

            "Thank you for that trust," Shiek said. She pulled the raggedy scarf from her mouth and gasped. "Lindsay, Rhia, I think my ankle just broke. And I don't think I can walk."

            "I know a spell where you'd float in front of me," Rhia offered.

            The entire arena stopped their practicing, turned to Rhia, and shouted, "NO!"

            Rhia pouted. "But—"

            "Lindsay has carried me before," Shiek pointed out. "We don't need the magic, Rhia, and frankly, we're all terrifed I'll end up with a chicken for an ankle."

            Rhia rolled her eyes. "Fine, she can carry you," she snapped. "You know, where I come from, people would never treat an archseer this way!"

            "Where do you come from?" Lindsay asked, bending down to pick up Shiek.

            "I have absolutely no idea," Rhia said. "Now, hurry, Shiek looks like she's going to pop."

            Lindsay shifted her way and, with Shiek in arms, hurried off. As Lindsay and Shiek left, Prince André and Rowrun moseyed over. And yes, they moseyed. Mostly because moseyed is pretty fun to write, but, I digress. For those of you whom the meaning of moseyed escapes, they sauntered over casually, pretending not to look curious or worried but really in truth anxious as hell.

            "What just happened?" André asked.

            "Shiek broke her ankle," Rhia said. She had been going to the Tourney since she was five years old, and somewhere along the line Rowrun and André had started going. Rhia watched Rowrun give André a slightly worried glance. She smiled to herself.

            "Where'd Lindsay go?" Rowrun said, then realized that was most possibly the most obvious and stupid thing he had ever uttered in his entire life.

            "She carried Shiek off," Rhia said, stifling a giggle.

            André stretched and pretended not to look worried. "I have to go practice, my muscles are all stiff. Coming, Rowrun?"

            "Uh, yeah, you go ahead and I'll be right there," Rowrun said. "Um…Rhia? Can you do a spell on me? To make me more…I don't know, appealing to Lindsay?"

            Rhia seemed to stop dead. "Wait wait wait wait," she said. "You are actually _asking_ me to perform magic on you?"

            "Yes."

            Rhia raised her eyebrows. "Are you completely stupid or something?" she said. "Did you not see the whole giant chicken thing?"

            "Yeah, but, they say you're an archseer," Rowrun said.

            "Um, I am, I just can't control my powers," Rhia said. "Listen, I bet…I bet…okay, I don't know if anyone else here can do anything, but that's still better than me doing it!"

            "Please!" Rowrun said. "I just can't stop thinking about Lindsay, and I just know that no matter what I do, she won't notice me. I made a bad first impression and it's going to ruin me. Please, Rhia, I'm begging you!"

            Rhia sighed and looked guilty. "Fine," she whispered. "But, I'm not liable for anything that happens to you under this spell."

            "Yeah, of course not," Rowrun said. "What'll happen to me?"

            Rhia shrugged. "Come on, like I would actually know?" she raised her hands. "How did it go again…oh, right." She kept her hands where they were and white smoke shot from them, surrounding Rowrun. "Hmm, that's probably not supposed to happen." Rhia sighed. "When the smoke clears, you should be a perfectly charming man. And you'll attract a lot of ladies, not just Lindsay, but like Princess Peach, as a—" Rhia stopped as the white smoke cleared. "Chicken?"

*

The head of the infirmary was a young-ish woman named Alca. She was a completely normal woman, except for the fact that she took strongly to drink and was missing most of one leg. She was sitting behind a table, pouring some sort of liquor into a glass, when Lindsay came in carrying Shiek.

            Alca looked at Lindsay and Shiek, then at her drink, then back at Lindsay and Shiek. She stood up, leaning on a crutch, opened a closet, stuffed her liquor and the glass into the closet, closed the closet, and sat back down. "You never saw that," Alca said. "What's up? Who's down?"

            "My ankle is broken," Shiek said sullenly. "And my name is Shiek."

            "Ohhhh," Alca said. "Shiek. There's been some talk about you, Shiek."

            "I hope you don't believe Link's story," Lindsay said. "It's all wrong."

            "Well, sure it is," Alca said. "Because you're with Shiek. If you'd been traveling with Link, then you'd be thirsty for Shiek's blood as well." Alca paused a minute. "But, I don't believe Link's story. Nor do I believe yours, Shiek."

            "It's good that you don't believe Link," Shiek said. "Because his story isn't true."

            Alca rolled her eyes.

            "But it's good that you don't believe mine, either," Shiek said. "Because it's not true either."

            Alca looked up, surprised. "Oh?"

            "You must tell no one what you see here," Shiek said. She slipped out of Lindsay's arms. She closed her eyes and white lights suddenly surrounded her. When the white lights were gone, Princess Zelda sat there on the floor. She looked at Alca beseechingly. "Not a word from me," Alca said. Zelda smiled hesitantly, then changed back into Shiek. "My ankle is better now."

            Alca nodded. "Good luck, Shiek," she said. "And—I believe you now. But I'm not telling anyone that."

            Shiek stood up, and she and Lindsay left the empty infirmary. Alca leaned over, opened the closet, and resumed her drinking. "What happened to Alca?" Shiek asked when they were walking back towards the practice arena.

            Lindsay was silent for a moment. "She used to be a regular," she said. "She'd been fighting for six years, I think. I'd been coming here every year for seven years at the time. She went into a closed fight with Ymota U—that's Zyuiu's sister. A closed fight is one where only the judges watch. They pretty much suck if you're just watching, but it must be great for the fighters—for us. Alca went into the fight with two legs, and came out without one."

            "Goddesses," Shiek said.

            "Exactly," Lindsay said. "The judges wouldn't say what happened. That was one of the years Ymota U won."

            "What happened the other year?" Sheik asked.

            "Fyre almost died," Lindsay said.

            "Fyre…?"

            "Link's little brother," Lindsay said, a half-smile on her face.

            "He told me he had a little brother in the Tourney," Shiek mused. Shiek and Lindsay stopped as they entered the practice arena. "What the hell?"

            Prince André of Odnetnin was yelling at Rhia, who was flinching. Ymota U and Zyuiu Dbyu were laughing and wiping tears of mirth from their eyes. Princess Peach, who had come to practice with Mario, was screaming. Mario was running around, trying to whack something with a wrench. Prince Marth and Roy were running around after Mario, yelling for him to stop. Mewtwo and Ness were standing around with nets. Samus, like Ymota U and Zyuiu, was helpless with laughter. She had actually fallen on the ground. Mr. Game and Watch had produced a barbecue, and Bowser was heating it up. Falco was yelling for Bowser and Mr. Game and Watch to quit it, how could they eat that with him there? Fox was standing off to the side, looking conflicted: side with Falco, or barbecue? Mmmm…barbecue…

            Sheik and Lindsay exchanged glances, then ran over to André and Rhia. "How could you turn Rowrun into that?" André howled.

            Shiek grabbed Rhia by the shoulder. "What did you do?"

            "Um…" Rhia grinned remorsefully. "I turned Rowrun into a—" Suddenly Rhia launched into a coughing fit.

            "You turned him into a WHAT?" Shiek demanded.

            "Um…" Rhia sighed. "A chicken?"

            "You turned Rowrun into a chicken?" Lindsay giggled. "This I've got to see."

            "Cluckcluckcluckcluck."

            The four's heads turned down. "Rowrun!" André said. "Catch him!"

            As ChickenRowrun waddled off (rather fast…definitely not a normal chicken here), Shiek, André, Lindsay, and Rhia dashed after him. Ness and Mewtwo, holding their nets without using their hands, followed after a moment. Peach stopped screaming, only for Mario to start. In his fruitless w of the chicken, Mario had whacked Bowser on the foot. Bowser abandoned the barbecue and started chasing the plumber hero as Mr. Game and Watch packed up his barbecue. Falco and Fox, reassured that there would be no barbecue, resumed practice after helping Samus stand up. Marth and Roy, now reassured that Rowrun would not be eaten or beaten to death with a wrench, continued their practicing as well.

*

"How could we lose a chicken?"

            The despondent query was made by Shiek. The chicken hunters had given up after losing Rowrun and circling the Tourney four times. They were now in front of their rooms. Shiek was slumped on the floor, Lindsay standing next to her. André was pacing, and Rhia was standing across from Lindsay and Shiek, hunched up like she was expecting to be yelled at.

            "It's not just that we lost a chicken," said André. "We lost Rowrun!"

            At that moment, Zyuiu Dbyu came down the hall. She stopped in front of her door and asked, "How goes the chicken hunting?"

            "Terrible," Lindsay said. "We lost ChickenRowrun!"

            Zyuiu looked torn between pity and laughing. "Do you want me to help you look?"

            "No, we've given up," André said. "If you do see a chicken, don't hesitate to pounce on it."  
            "I'm telling you, he asked me to," Rhia said sullenly. "I didn't know he'd turn into a chicken!"

            Unable to hold in her laughter any longer, Zyuiu wrenched open her door and disappeared inside. André sighed and stopped pacing. "I'll go inform Master Tourney to not let anyone kill a chicken. My father would be furious if Rowrun was killed as…ChickenRowrun." André sighed and walked off to find Master Tourney Man.

            "I really didn't mean it," Rhia said when André was gone.

            "We know you didn't," Lindsay said. "And so far, there's been no lasting harm done, so maybe, in a few years, after killing you, Rowrun will look back on this and laugh."

            "Assuming you can change him back," Shiek said. "Of course, I can too, assuming _fowlus deminius_ will work here."

*

"Cluckcluckcluckcluck." _Whee…I'm a chicken! I wonder how this'll get Lindsay to like me, though?_

            Clucking occasionally to himself, ChickenRowrun waddled peacefully through the Tourney, his thoughts still fully human except that he was seriously in the mood for raw corn kernels. He was walking along a stone wall in one of the Tourneys courtyards, pecking at the grass. He looked up and saw Link enter the courtyard from one direction and, not long after, Ymota U from another. "Link," said Ymota U.

            Link looked up from the grass. "Ymota U," he returned.

            "Thinking about Shiek?" Ymota U said in a voice like silk. Beneath the silk lurked a demon, but Link did not know that.

            "How did you know?" Link said despondently.

            "It's obvious," Ymota U said quietly, coming closer to Link. Her voice and body were seductive, but her words enticed more than Link's body—his soul. "You want so badly to destroy Shiek that the original goal no longer matters. It's no longer about revenge, Link, you've moved on. You exist now only to kill her and all around her."

            "Yes," Link breathed.

            Ymota U lifted a hand to trace Link's jawline. "And you've come this far, you've come to the Tourney. Ever honorable, you'll defeat her in real combat. But what if—" Ymota U's other hand searched for Link's hand and found it. "What if she defeats you in combat? You'll look like a fool." Link shuddered and Ymota U closed her hand tighter around Link's. "You'd do anything to defeat her, wouldn't you?"

            Link's voice was no higher than a husky whisper. "Yes."

            "I can help you," Ymota U whispered into his ear. "But you have to help me too."

            "I will."

            Ymota U drew a necklace from a pocket in her tunic. The chain was fine gold; the pendant a golden eye. "Wear this when you fight Shiek," she said. "It will enable you to see her weaknesses, her next move." Ymota U put it in Link's hand.

            "How can I help you?" Link asked.

            "When you defeat Shiek, make sure she is unconscious but not yet dead," Ymota U said. "The first time. After that—we'll see. Put this charm on Shiek and I'll do the rest. And…give me the name of who sent you after Shiek."

            "Damion."

            "Damion." Ymota U repeated and smiled. She knew Damion very well. "Good." Ymota U whispered something into Link's ear and suddenly Link felt a heat burning low in his belly. She smiled seductively and walked away. Link stood there a moment longer, the eye charm in his hand. He turned and looked where Ymota U had walked off and wet his lips with his tongue. The red mist he had seen in front of him had turned to a black mist; it was red again in lust—for blood, and for more…

            Link slipped the necklace over his head and walked away. Rowrun was grateful to see it was in a different direction than Ymota U. Rowrun let out a strangled cluck, then waddled off towards his own room. If he was lucky, someone would see him.

*

Zyuiu stepped out of her room with the full intent to wander around the Tourney. She almost stepped on ChickenRowrun. "Rowrun!" she said, scooping him up. "Oh, thank the goddesses, André's ready to kill Rhia!" Zyuiu walked briskly to Rhia's room and rapped on the door. "I've got him!"

            Rhia opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief. "Shiek! Lindsay! We've got Rowrun!" she called. Shiek and Lindsay opened their doors. At that moment, André came down the hall. His face split into a large grin when he saw Rowrun. "Can you turn him back?" André asked Rhia.

            "Well of course I can," Rhia sniffed. "You all might just want to duck." Rhia took ChickenRowrun from Zyuiu and held him at arm's length. She muttered something under her breath and hurriedly turned her face away. A moment later, she dared to look. "Oh, crap." The chicken now had fangs and was, more or less, trying to eat Rhia. Urgently, Rhia muttered something else and turned away her face. When she dared to look again, the chicken was munching contentedly on a few dried corn kernels floating in midair. "Oh, for the goddess's sake!" Rhia muttered something then shrieked.

            Rowrun was standing there again, completely naked. Zyuiu, Shiek, Rhia, and Lindsay all snapped their faces away, shielding their eyes with their hands. "Where the hell are my clothes?" Rowrun asked.

            Lindsay was giggling. "Nice tattoo, Rowrun," she said.

            Rowrun looked down at his chest. "Yeah, thanks," he said.

            "I need to wash my hands," Rhia said, and disappeared into her room.

            "All of you stay here," Rowrun said. "Just let me pull on some clothes." Rowrun dashed past the girls and into his own room. André stood there, laughing. Rowrun came back out, wearing brown pants and a white shirt. Rhia came back out a moment later. "I need to tell you all what I heard when I was a chicken." Rowrun said. He repeated the conversation between Link and Ymota U as best he could, leaving out as much innuendo as he could while still making his point.

            "No way," Zyuiu said. "Ymota U would never do that."

            "I'm telling you, she did," Rowrun said.

            "You were a chicken!" Zyuiu snapped. She was about to say something more, but stormed off instead.

*

Ymota U sat down to meditate. She felt the aura of the room turn dark and evil, just like her. When she could change the aura of a room, it thrilled her. The evil was inhaled into the lungs, and spread through the bloodstream. The evil became a part of her. She thought, as the evil joined with her, beat through her veins in time with her heart's pumping, of Damion. Damion had been a supporter of Ganondorf, powerful in his own way. He specialized in deception. With the fall of the Evil One, Damion had fallen out of his power, though no one knew why. Some said Ganondorf had joined their souls so that if one fell, the other would be there to pick the other back up. She had heard rumors, through networks of fallen dark agents of the Evil One, that Damion had come to Hyrule Proper, but none of the rumors had said anything about what he was doing there. Now Ymota U knew, and she liked it. Murder the princess, and if that doesn't work, take both Zelda and Link out in one fell swoop. But she wasn't so sure she wanted Link to die. If her seduction worked well enough, she could force the Triforce from him, then give it to Damion. And then Link would be hers…

            Ymota U was so deep in her meditation that she didn't hear the knocking on the door. She did realized that she was in deep shit when the door was flung open and Zyuiu stood there. Ymota U looked at her darkly glowing candles and sucked her breath in. Zyuiu looked extremely angry, and the candles and incense burning didn't seem to help. Her cheeks were flushed scarlet, her eyes glinting with unshowing tears.

            "What is going on?" Zyuiu whispered.

            "Um…One of the new guys here told me that candles and incense can really help a person relax," Ymota U said.

            That seemed to break Zyuiu's final straw. Hot, angry tears welled in her eyes but did not spill. "Ymota U, we have never lied to each other before," she said. "What is going on?"

            Ymota U looked at Zyuiu from her place on the floor. "You're wrong," she said in a whisper.

            "What?" Zyuiu demanded.

            Ymota U smiled bitterly. "I've been lying to you since before we came to Odnetnin," she said, a sudden bitter-edged laugh in her voice. "And you—you were just too blind to see it. You, the righteous Zyuiu Dbyu. You, the honorable Zyuiu Dbyu. And me? Me? I have dimensions your honorable mind couldn't fathom, they're so dark! You'd go blind just looking into my soul!"

            Zyuiu shook her head, like she couldn't believe what she was hearing—or just didn't want to. But Ymota U carried on. "Do you remember when Ganondorf rose to power, Zyuiu?" Ymota U said, suddenly sickly thrilled in the pain she caused her sister. "Do you remember how I kept my drapes closed for two years? How I told you my family had shorn my hair and cut me? I was practicing Ganondorf's magic, Zyuiu!"

            "No!" Zyuiu said, the tears pouring from her bright blue eyes.

            Ymota U stood up. "It's true, Zyuiu," she sneered. "Look into your righteous heart and see for yourself."

            "Ymota U—"

            "I suppose this is where we part, Zyuiu," Ymota U said. "Because you've found me out. You could never stay loyal and true to me like this, could you, honorable Zyuiu?"

            "I'll stop you," Zyuiu said. "You're making the wrong choice."

            "I am not," Ymota U said simply. "How are you going to stop me, Zyuiu? What are you going to do, try to stab me?"

            "Please, Ymota U—"

            "I'm sorry, sister," Ymota U said. "Now leave."

            "No, I won't leave you to—to this!"

            "Leave or I'll make you leave!"

            "No!"

            "Zyuiu, now!"

            "NO!"

            Ymota U held out her hands and Zyuiu was blasted backwards into the hall, nearly over the open edge of the window on the other side. Zyuiu watched, the tears still glittering in her eyes, as the door magically slammed shut and locked itself. Rowrun had been right—Ymota U was helping Link to kill Shiek, and Zyuiu didn't even know what else. Had she just believed Rowrun, would it have mattered to her? Make Shiek leave the Tourney, it's all good then. Or better yet—stop caring. But she'd had to confront her sister, her best friend, about it, and had gotten this. Ymota U had not only supported Ganondorf, she still did. She practiced dark magic—and she was willing to abandon Zyuiu to further that dark magic.

            Zyuiu cursed Rowrun for making her see this, then stopped. She realized that she had to know this. Ymota U still loved her enough to spare her heart, but would've dragged Zyuiu down with her in the end. Zyuiu stood up, shaking, and vowed that she would help Shiek in—whatever it was she had to do.

*

*

*

Chappy 9 is done! Go me, go me! Or not. Whatever. Zappermon—I did change what you said in the email, this seemed to fit better. I couldn't wait for the Tourney to actually start to do ChickenRowrun, and the spat was, um, a little more than a spat. And I totally lost the language for Zyuiu and Ymota U, so, for the benefit of the readers, I just put it in italics.

Readers—the italics when Zyuiu and Ymota U are talking is a different language!

Readers—duh

_OmniGaruGreymon—I'm really very sorry about turning Rowrun into a chicken._

_Warstock—Betcha never knew you had a chicken for a best buddy, then, huh?_

_Winkybunnion—Well, you asked to turn people into chickens. I believe it was in a Review of chappy 6 or 7._

_Lindsay—if you're still reading, I do hope you like your character!_

_Canihavea-soda—I remembered while writing this chappy that you'd requested a character, so this is what happened. Hope it's ok._

_Lil' Blue Muse: It is absolutely NOT okay!_

_Me: meh?_

_Lil' Blue Muse: Ok, I just said that because I drank all of Soda's soda again and she's going to be really mad at me and for all I know her muses are on their way this very moment carrying machetes and whatnot to hack me into little pieces, not that that should bother me too much, because your dragon has already eaten me 13 times and Takeis ate me twice but still meep!_

_Me: longest sentence I've ever heard. Okay, then, I'm off to muse-proof my house._

_A & B the C of D,_

_winged one_

_and always A-er & B-er the C of D,_

_~lil' blue muse~_


	10. My Eyes Wide Shut

Disclaimer: Not mine. You should know that by now. In fact, reader, I'm disgusted at you.

*whispers*

However, my muse/lawyer has reminded me that Mr. Miyamoto doesn't know that yet, so never mind.

*

_Within the heart there is an answer_

_Not all is lost yet_

_Light and salvation come_

_There is only one last threat._

_He comes to you in dreams_

_His minions in your sleep_

_You have the light to drive away_

_A sword to bury deep._

_But if darkness—_

_If darkness whispers to you_

_And steals the light from within_

_All is lost—_

_If darkness._

*

"She's what? Meep!"

            "She practices dark magic," Zyuiu told Shiek. "I am loyal to you, Shiek. I will drive away whatever darkness plagues you. If I do—maybe there will be time to save Ymota U."

*

Shiek stared at her schedule, cursing the luck. Her first fight was against Prince André. She wasn't entirely sure having extreme multiple personality disorder would save her from André's sword. She could heal herself in half an instant, but Zelda had not been fast enough to escape Damion—would Zelda cut it in the Tourney? Had she overestimated her skills?  
            Shiek's worryings were cut short by knockings on the doors. Rhia and Lindsay stepped in. "Who're you fighting first?" Rhia asked.

            "Prince André," Shiek sighed. "How about you guys?"

            "Rowrun," Lindsay said with a grin. "Rhia hasn't told me hers yet, she wanted to wait for you."

            "Yeah? Who is it?"

            Rhia sighed and glanced at her schedule. "Ymota U," she said. "I'm fighting Ymota U first."

            Shiek's mouth fell open. "Rhia, she's practicing magic," Shiek said. "Zyuiu told me."

            Rhia looked at her fingertips. "The worst that'll happen, really, is that I'll turn her into a chicken and she'll kill me," Rhia shuddered. "Ugh! Death by chicken! How embarrassing!" Rhia looked at Shiek and Lindsay, who were looking doubtful. "Remember, I am an archseer. Maybe I have ADD…I bet that's the problem…but I can take care of it, guys, plus I'm a good fighter anyway."

            "If you say so," Lindsay said. She grinned suddenly. "Seriously, Rhizzy, I have faith in you. Hylian Fried Chicken…yummy…"

*

Link stared into the slowly rising sun. He was scheduled to fight Roy first. But that was the last thing on his mind. He was thinking of Ymota U, Zelda, Shiek, Damion…none of it added up when he thought about long enough. But it was like being taught that 2+2=5, knowing it's wrong but not knowing why. Link jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around and Fyre stood there. Fyre was still shorter than Link, but otherwise, a near-mirror image of the Hero of Time. Link suddenly felt ashamed of himself—he had been at the Tourney for over a week and hadn't made contact with his brother! But Fyre didn't seem to want to yell at Link.

            "Something's wrong," Fyre said softly. "In your eyes."

            Link didn't answer right away. "In my eyes?" he said finally. "What kind of greeting is that."

            Fyre shrugged. "A greeting from a brother who hasn't seen you in years," he said. Another shrug. "Remember, I left because I hated you."

            "Gee."

            "That's faded," Fyre said. "I don't miss you, though."

            "All right, Fyre, what are trying to get at?" Link snorted. "Always playing the eloquent young man when you want something. Don't think I haven't forgotten that."

            Fyre shrugged again, a half a grin on his face. "I heard about Princess Zelda," he said, the grin fading. "I'm sorry, Link."

            "You've heard about Zelda and you ask what's wrong," Link said. "You were always the weird one."

            "It doesn't make sense, does it," Fyre said. "Shiek leaving with Zelda's body. Leaving it would have left a stronger message. And then Shiek coming here, to the Tourney—why didn't she go to whoever hired her?"

            "What are you getting at?"

            Fyre shrugged. Link remembered the days when a shrug had been his best answer. Then he'd become the Hero of Time…but that's another story. Fyre said, "Link, you sit here dreaming with your eyes wide shut. Open your eyes and see something. I don't care what you see—See Shiek as not a murderer but only your opponent. See me, not your brother but your opponent. See something, Link!"

            Link stared at Fyre, confused. Fyre stared defiantly—or was the confidence in his eyes?—at Link, and then turned and was gone. Link turned slowly back to the rising sun, more confused that before Fyre had come. Why was everything in his life going wrong?

*

The good luck wishes, the confident assurances, the hugs all resonated in Shiek's mind as she stepped into the dusty arena. Prince André of Odnetnin was coming out of his entrance on the other side of the arena. Shiek gripped her whip and fingered several needle-sharp darts. The words of her spell echoed in her mind and haunted her tongue.

            Master Hand, as the head of the Tourney called himself, cleared his throat from wherever he spoke. "Prince André of Odnetnin versus Shiek of the Shiekah. Let the fight begin!" It was an open fight, and the crowd roared. This was the first fight of the Tourney.

            Though André could not see the grin on Shiek's face, he sensed it, and wondered just what she had to be so happy about. The two circled warily about for a moment. Then, André raised his sword and swung out at Shiek. She easily dodged the swing and flipped away, slinging a few darts at the weak spots of André's armor as she went. André merely grunted in pain. Shiek danced a bit closer, and snapped out her whip. It lashed around André's sword. Shiek pulled back on the whip, fully expecting the sword to be jerked out of André's hand. She remembered belatedly that André held the Sword of Power.

"Oh, shit!"

            A bluish light surrounded the sword briefly, then it turned into a three-balled bolas. The whip became entangled in the bolas. Shiek jerked at the whip, but the harder she tugged, the more entangled the lightning whip became. André grinned and pulled hard on the handle of the bolas. The whip flew from Shiek's hands and into the dust at the edge of the arena. Shiek cursed heavily. She flung several more darts at André, then broke into a run for her whip. Shiek did not watch as the bolas turned into a long spear. André hurled the spear and it landed right in front of Shiek's feet. Shiek skidded to a stop and whirled around. She didn't even try to take the spear out of the sand—she didn't know how to work it. "That was mean," Shiek snapped. The energy lulled a bit as Shiek slowly made her way towards her whip and André pulled what was now again a sword out of the sand. Shiek picked up her whip and listened, satisfied, as it crackled into life.

            Shiek took a few running steps and then high-kicked André, hitting him in the chest. Even as her leg was still in the air, Shiek let loose her whip. It wrapped around the front of André's shoulders, shocking him. Shiek watched, slack-jawed, as the sword turned into a lightning whip like hers and wrapped around her whip. The crackle of electricity raced up Shiek's whip and she dropped it as it began to shock her. André was pointing the Sword of Power at her even before it was fully a sword again. "Looks like I win," André said, half an apologetic smile on his face.

            "We'll see about that," Shiek said, taking a step back. Small white lights suddenly surrounded her. André lowered the sword a bit, wondering what was going on. His mouth fell open and his eyes went wide—then Zelda punched him. She let out a fly kick, catching André's cheek with her high-heeled shoe.

            "What the f—" André began, and then a fireball exploded in his face. He swung out with his sword at Zelda—and then she wasn't there. He felt a tap on his shoulder and then was kicked in the back. He saw through smoky eyes as Zelda went for the Sword of Power. André rose slowly, the Sword of Power pointed at him, then touching his chest. The white lights surrounded Zelda and then she was Shiek again. "What say I've won?" Shiek said.

            "I…" André shrugged. "I guess you won."

            The voice of Master Hand suddenly blared out: "Shiek of the Shiekah has defeated Prince André of Odnetnin!"

            As Shiek handed the Sword of Power back to André, she was suddenly aware of the roar of the crowd. They had been a continuous roar throughout the fight—most of them were used to the Sword of Power. But when Shiek became Zelda, the crowd had gone deathly silent, and then began to cheer wildly. Shiek whipped off her mask so the spectators could see the grin of her face. Soon, Lindsay and Rhia came out, hugging Shiek and congratulating her. Zyuiu hung back at the entrance of the arena, hesitant. Shiek beckoned her over. "If this is what winning the first fight is like, what's it like to win the Tourney?"

            Zyuiu shrugged. "Ymota U won twice," she said. "I never did." She smiled. "Congratulations, Shiek."

            There were two people who had not come to Shiek's fight…Link, and Ymota U.

*

"So are you gonna think you're hot stuff just because Shiek beat André?"

            Lindsay snorted. She was in the arena, in her first fight—against Rowrun. "I know I'm hot stuff," she said. "The question is, do you?"

            The two circled warily around. Rowrun kept talking. Lindsay would answer shortly, knowing the games Rowrun played. "So, Flames, I bet Ms. I-Can-Turn-People-Into-Chickens-Because-I'm-An-Archseer told you about the Sword of Power and the rest, right? Know which one yours is?"

            "No," Lindsay grinned, her eyes on Rowrun's sword. Zyuiu had told her that Rowrun, while lacking skills in archery, was an absolute master swordsman. "Guess we'll find out, huh?"

            Rowrun made the first move. It was an open fight and an epic sword battle. The two danced about, sparks flying as metal clashed against metal—and every time Rowrun made eye contact with Lindsay. Rowrun tried to stab Lindsay in the arm. Lindsay twisted around but caught the full brunt of the stab deep in her back. Still clutching her sword, Lindsay fell down. Rowrun dropped his sword. "No!" he said. Lindsay struggled up so she was on her knees. _Please, heal me, somebody_ should have been her last coherent thought…Bright white lights shone around the fatal wound on Lindsay's back and then—the blood still stained her shirt and then pain still a dull ache—but the wound was gone. Lindsay rose slowly, staring at Rowrun. She grinned and whirled her sword so it caught Rowrun in the side. Blood spilled over her sword and Rowrun staggered back. Lindsay was only aware of the silence—the crowd was roaring and the wind was howling at her—but Master Hand said nothing.

            "Say I've won so I can heal him!" Lindsay howled at nothing in particular. "Say I've won, dammit!"

            "Lindsay Vinsick of Hyrule Proper has defeated Sir Rowrun of Odnetnin!" boomed a disembodied voice.

            Immediately, Lindsay was on her knees by Rowrun. _Heal him, heal him, please!_ The little white lights covered Rowrun's wound. Like Lindsay's back, the blood was still on his clothes, and his side ached dully, but he was completely healed. Listening with a grin to the roaring of the crowd, Lindsay helped Rowrun up. "Guess I have the Sword of Healing," Lindsay said. "And a damn good thing, too, otherwise Rhia and Shiek would kill you—very slowly."

            "Heh," Rowrun said shakily. "Nice fight, Flames. Er, scary fight, but nice fight."

            As Shiek, Rhia, and Lindsay came out from one side and André on the other, Rowrun leaned over and kissed Lindsay on the cheek. Lindsay flushed scarlet. "Gives a whole new meaning to the name Flames," Rhia said cheerily. Lindsay scowled and said, "You're going to be wishing for death by chicken if I get you!"

*

Rhia stopped in the archway theat divided the sand of the arena and the stone of the corridor. A green shield seemed to cover the sky, covered everything. Ymota U already stood in the middle of the arena. "This isn't supposed to be a closed fight!" Rhia said.

            "I asked," Ymota U said. "Didn't they tell you? They sent a messenger."

            Rhia noticed bloodstains on Ymota U's hands.

            The voice of Master Hand seemed blotted, muffled through the green stuff. "Ymota U versus Rhia D'nalz. Let the fight begin!"

            The two stood their ground. Each was building up a magic shield around herself. "So tell me, Rhia," Ymota U said conversationally. "How do you plan on beating me if you can't even control your magic?"

            "Didn't they tell you?" Rhia said, mimicking Ymota U's mocking voice from before. "I'm an archseer."

            "Coulda fooled me."

            Rhia extended her hands. She hand no idea what would happen, but she could feel the immensely powerful magic build up inside her and knew it wouldn't be good for Ymota U. A blue light filled the closed arena for a moment. When it cleared, Ymota U was clutching her eyes. "My eyes! You gouged out my eyes, you little bitch!" Ymota U took her hands away from her eyes, which were still there. "Uhhh…" Rhia said. "Yeah, sure I did."

            A moment later, Ymota U snapped her head from side to side. Her vision seemed to have returned. "Oh, you think you're funny, don't you?" she snarled. "I'll show you funny!" Ymota U flung her arm out at Rhia—they were across the arena from each other—and several hundred daggers appeared from nowhere and soared towards Rhia. Rhia held out her hands, unsure of exactly what would happen. Each and every single one of the daggers turned into a chicken.

            Ymota U shrieked a curse. "What is it with you and chickens?"

            "I think one scared me when I was little, and I haven't been quite the same since," Rhia said, grinning. Ymota U waved her hand and the chickens disappeared. A ball of blue fire materialized in Ymota U's hand and she flung it. It hit Rhia in the collarbone and flung her backwards. Rhia lay stunned a moment, and Ymota U crossed over to Rhia. Ymota U took out her jousting lance to finish the Archseer off. Rhia muttered some magic words that her father, before he had gone on to walk with the sun, had told her never to say. A shockwave knocked Ymota U off her feet and shattered the green dome above them. Ymota U, still reeling from whatever Rhia had done, grabbed Rhia's leg, muttered some magic words, and the two disappeared.

            The crowd, who would wait to hear who had won, cheered excitedly as the green dome shattered, and then was absolutely silent as they saw that neither Ymota U or Rhia were there. Shiek, Lindsay, and Zyuiu pushed through the crowd and looked at the empty arena. Tears welled in Zyuiu's eyes. "Ymota U will kill her," said the blonde-haired fighter. "And Rhia won't stand a chance."

            "We have to find her!" Lindsay said, exchanging a glance with Shiek. Shiek and Lindsay began to push through the crowd, but Zyuiu stayed rooted in her spot. "Zyuiu, come on!"

            "I can't," Zyuiu said guiltily. "I have a fight in another arena in ten minutes!"

            "Then forfeit the fight!" Lindsay said.

            "If I forfeit the fight, I forfeit the Tourney," Zyuiu said.

            "Then forfeit the Tourney!" Lindsay howled.

            "Zyuiu," Shiek said. "You're Ymota U's sister. You're the one with the best chances of knowing where Ymota U went. Please, Zyuiu."

            "I think I know where she took her," Zyuiu said after a brief second's hesitation. She bit her lip, then said, "Follow me." The three pushed through the crowd, Zyuiu in front.

*

Without lifting a finger, Ymota U had tied Rhia to a tree and begun to torture her. It was mostly a beating, with some magical sapping. To a mage, especially to a wounded archseer, magical sapping had the same effect as blood-letting. "When I'm done with you," Ymota U said. "Lindsay won't be hard. Take away that sword of hers and she's got nothing. And taking away the sword won't be too hard. She can't wear it when she sleeps, can she?" Ymota U chuckled. "It's Shiek that'll be the hard one. But I don't intend on killing Shiek myself. Link will do that for me. And if she kills him as he kills her—what's to lose?"

            "Why do you want to kill Shiek?" Rhia said, spitting blood from her mouth.

            "Because I know a lot more about Shiek than you'd think," Ymota U said with a smirk. "I know, for instance, that she didn't murder Zelda. And that she probably is Zelda. And that dark forces reward well when Princess Zelda and the Hero of Time are killed."

            "What dark forces?" Rhia sputtered.

            "Damion, in Hyrule Proper, for one," Ymota U said, grinning. "I'm surprised the King and Queen of Hyrule would hire anyone named Damion. Farther out, just a little beyond Odnetnin, everybody knows that a dark wizard named Damion has been on the rise and serves _him._" Ymota U eyed Rhia a bit enviously. "And the Bane of Hyrule can be brought back from the Sacred Realm by the calling of his name by an archseer. I could make you scream anything I wanted you to. But I won't—not now. I have enough rivalry from Damion as it is, and I don't need _him_—not yet, anyway—to make it worse for me."

*

Zyuiu, Lindsay, and Shiek crashed through the forest surrounding the Tourney. "There's a spot Ymota U likes to go to sometimes," Zyuiu said, not looking at Lindsay or Shiek as she talked. "It's where we decided to call ourselves Zyuiu Dbyu and Ymota U for good. She'll have gone there. And if not there, we'll be too late." Zyuiu did not add the ominous obviousity that they may be too late as it was.

            It did not take Zyuiu long to find where Ymota U held Rhia. "Ymota U," Zyuiu said, her voice strangely calm.

            Ymota U looked up from the magic beating Rhia was still receiving. "Didn't take you long," she remarked, as calm as her sister. "Fine, you can have her. Let's call this a warning, shall we?" Ymota U muttered something no one but perhaps Rhia could hear, and slowly faded from sight. Lindsay and Shiek rushed over to Rhia. Lindsay healed Rhia as best she could with the Sword of Healing as Shiek undid the ropes that bound the young archseer to the tree. Zyuiu stayed where she was, looking horrified. Her eyes were distant; maybe she was thinking of old fractured memories and truths no longer true. But maybe not.

            "What did she do to you?" Lindsay said, sickened, as Rhia fell limply into her arms.

            "Oh, not much," Rhia said. "We had tea and scones, and then a long chat with a squirrel." Rhia's body jerked spasmodically. "What does it look like she did?? She beat me and sapped my magic!"

            Shiek looked up at Lindsay. "Can you heal her? With your sword?"

            "I don't see why not," Lindsay said with a shrug. She drew her sword and held it over Rhia. _Pleasehealherpleasehealherplease!_ The white lights swarmed around Rhia's body and were gone a moment later, all her wounds closed. "Better?"

            "Yeah, mostly," Rhia said. She closed her eyes. "It didn't help the sapped magic. That'll take me days to get back!"

            "I'll carry—" Shiek and Lindsay both began when Zyuiu snapped out of her trance, crossed over, and picked up the fifteen-year-old mage as easily as anything.

            "We should be getting back," Zyuiu said quietly.

            "Right," Shiek said. Zyuiu turned and began to head back to the Tourney with Lindsay and Shiek in tow.

*

"Zyuiu Dbyu?"

            Zyuiu hardly looked at the registrar as she passed him by. "I forfeit the Tourney," she said. From Zyuiu's arm, Rhia said, "Me too!"

            The registrar looked shocked, but turned dutifully to his clipboard. He looked up at Shiek and Lindsay as they passed, and each shook their heads. Zyuiu stopped walking a moment and said, "My sister forfeits, too. She wanted me to tell you that."

            "Right," said the registrar. Shiek, Lindsay, and Rhia all smiled grimly, but Zyuiu's face may as well have been made of glass.

*

*

*

Well that chappy's done! Plot twisty, huh? Nah, not really. A look at Tourney fights. André and OmniGG…er, sorry your characters got their asses whooped. Zappermon who is no longer Zappermon—how are Zyuiu and Ymota U turning out? Winkybunnion, how's Rhia? And her chickens?

_Like that! 'Nother chappy coming eventually._

_Lil' Blue Muse: And if you think this one was filled with important plot devices, wait'll you see the next chappy…hoo boy!_

_Me: Yes._

_~winged one~_


	11. My Dark Demon Sky

Disclaimer: Not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine…sheist, I'm like the Energizer Bunny!

*

The dark demon sky apologizes 

_Rains its sorries down on me_

_But it is not the demon sky's fault_

_It didn't even see_

_            But we both know what demon possessed me_

_What devil took hold of my hand_

_Yet I was the one who shrunk into the demon_

_Watched through closed eyes time's falling sands_

_            The dark demon sky comforts_

_Holds me close to the clouds_

_But what it thinks will be my blanket_

_May well be my funeral shroud_

_            For we both saw the blood I spilled_

_Through hands not quite my own_

_Three goddesses labor to save_

_But the little one works—alone_

_            The dark demon sky turns_

_And now I see through red eyes_

_The sky will no longer hold me_

_We both know I was victim to lies_

_            Her tears couldn't save her_

_And mine won't save me_

_May the little one save the savior_

_And turn her from the arms of the Three…_

_            --Lament of Time_

*

The days of the Tourney passed as slowly as the turning of the leaves—for some. For others, the days of the Tourney passed by quicker than spring. The former was true of Shiek, Lindsay, Rhia and Zyuiu; the latter of Ymota U. For Link, it seemed that every time he looked around, time stood still.

            For Damion, in Hyrule Proper, time passed much as it did for Shiek. Every day he would wonder where Link was and why Shiek—and/or he—wasn't dead.

            "Damion?" Damion was brought back into reality. He was standing in a courtyard, frowning into nothing. The queen stood nearby. "Yes, milady?"

            "Any word from Link?" she asked quietly. Somewhere in the depths of his stone heart, Damion felt pity for the queen. She tried so hard and got nowhere each day. But that was in a depths he did not care for, and it was blinded out by his darkness.

            "No, lady," Damion said. "I'm quite afraid that I have not heard from him since the last time he departed from the castle."

            The queen nodded. "I just want to put Zelda's soul to rest, and with that—that murderer on the loose, how can I?"

            "Come inside with me, milady," Damion said softly. "You should rest."

*

Prince André of Odnetnin watched as Shiek walked down the hall. The contours and curves of her body were defined in the bodysuit. Her blonde hair stuck out at all angles from underneath her turban of bandages. She moved confidently, her hands at her sides as her hips swayed.

            Prince André took a deep breath and called, "Shiek!" Shiek turned around, saw him, and smiled. She said, "Good morning, André! I'm just wandering…care to join me?"

            A large grin spread itself across André's face. That was exactly what he had wanted to hear. He caught up with her, then the two walked in silence a few moments. To Shiek, it was a comfortable silence, but André felt awkward. "Shiek? Where were you born?"

            "For all due purposes? Hyrule Proper, born and bred."

            André nodded, as if making a note of that. "In Hyrule Proper…before you came here…did you…did you have anyone?"

            Shiek was silent a moment, and André was afraid he'd offended her. Then Shiek said, "Yes…and no." Another brief silence. "I loved him, but…he couldn't see me for what I really was. There I was, right in front of him, but he couldn't see the truth."

            "Oh," André said, at once crestfallen and elated. "Shiek…I need to tell you something."

            Shiek looked at André, her earnest red eyes entirely innocent. "Okay."

            "You…" The words were on André's tongue, but they seemed stuck. "Fascinate me." Was that what he had meant to say? Oh goddesses, that was a stupid thing to say! "I love the way you walk, talk, act…" Was that stupid too? Was that pain or confusion in her eyes? "Shiek, I—"

            "Please stop," Shiek said. Yep. Pain in those red eyes. _No!_ Shiek thought. _I'm falling for André! But…but Link…_ "I'm sorry. I can't!" Shiek turned and ran down the hall, making herself a promise as she ran. _If when the Tourney is over, I still haven't convinced Link…then I'll move on…and André will be my first stop on that road…_

*

Rhia had regained enough strength, towards the end of the Tourney, to come down and watch as Lindsay and Shiek practiced. Lindsay and Shiek were still in the Tourney, by some miracle, along with Link, André, Rowrun, Prince Marth, and Samus Aran. The rest had been eliminated. Zyuiu often kept Rhia company while Lindsay and Shiek fought mock battles. Zyuiu would watch with a detached envy that Rhia noticed and did not mind. Zyuiu Dbyu was a noble heart and did not regret in the slightest saving Rhia, but she did regret forfeiting the Tourney.

            No one had seen Ymota U since she had disappeared in front of Zyuiu, Rhia, Lindsay, and Shiek. The four had spent several long nights wondering where she could have gone as Rhia told them how Ymota U planned to take care of Lindsay and Shiek. The only answer they could think was that Lindsay sleep, holding the sword—and Shiek avoid Link to no end, even if it meant tossing the Tourney. Zyuiu also pleaded with the other three that they always stay within a respectable of distance of one another, in case Ymota U should make her move.

            The night before the fights that would eliminate all but two fighters, Shiek had had enough of 'constant vigilance' and staying where someone could always see or hear her. She wanted a bath—a long bath—where no one could see or hear her, and she wanted preferably before the next day. Ymota U hadn't shown up, hadn't threatened since she had left Rhia tied to a tree. What were the chances she would find Shiek while she was bathing in the stream? Shiek waited until Lindsay, Rhia, and Zyuiu had all closed themselves in their rooms, then POOFed out and down the hall. As she passed the registrar, he, was closing up for the day, said, "Don't get killed, young miss."

            Shiek grinned. "Haven't gotten killed yet, have I?"

            The registrar returned her grin with a cryptic smile. "No, not yet."

*

Shiek found the stream without a problem and took off her mask and bandages. Without them, she was almost unmistakably Zelda, but for the red eyes and short hair. She stripped out of the bodysuit and slipped into the stream, shivering and sighing with delight as the cold water touched her bare skin. She arched her back backwards and let the water run through her hair. She stood up slowly—and that's when she noticed Link. He stood on the edge of the trees, watching her. Shiek scrambled out of the water and picked up the towel she'd brought with her and quickly tried to cover herself.

            "Not the smartest thing you've ever done, coming out here, Shiek," Link said, coming towards the stream. He drew his sword. "Too bad I couldn't kill you in a fair fight. But you have to die." Link pointed the Master Sword at Shiek's open chest.

            Trembling, Shiek reached and touched the Master Sword, pushing it a bit away. "Link, please," she whispered. "Please, see me for who I am!"  
            "A murderer."

            "No, Link!" Shiek's red eyes began to tear. "Link, I know that no matter what I do, you can't listen. As Shiek I'm a murderer, as Zelda, I'm a mere likeness of her." Shiek dropped to her knees. "But Link, please, please, I'm not a murderer." Shiek fell to her knees on the edge of the stream and bowed her head. And then, Prince André, Lindsay, Rhia, Rowrun, and Zyuiu came.

*

"Shiek? Wanna practice? My ass hurts from sitting down so long and I need to move around." Lindsay paused outside Shiek's door, waiting for a reply. "Shiek?" Lindsay tried the doorknob and the door swung in. "Ohh man, Shiek!"

            Lindsay knocked on Rhia's door. Zyuiu opened it. Rhia was sitting on her bed, making small glittering designs in the air, wincing as she did. "Rhia's overextending herself," Zyuiu said cheerfully. The actions Rhia performed were ones that any fool with a wand or magic dust could do.

            "That's nice," Lindsay said. She looked levelly at Zyuiu. "Shiek's gone."

            The smile faded from Zyiu's face and Rhia stopped her glittering designs. "What?" Zyuiu said.

            "She's gone," Lindsay repeated.

            "Shit," Rhia said softly. "We have to find her."

            "She won't be in the Tourney," Lindsay said. "I think."

            "Right, let's go looking," Zyuiu said. "Rhia? Can you walk?"

            Rhia reached behind her and took out a pair of crutches. "Can I walk? What kind of dumb-assed question is that? No I cannot walk, but I will walk anyway."

            The three hurried—Rhia could churn out a wicked pace on her crutches (mostly through sheer will-power)—down to the entrance of the Tourney. "Look," Zyuiu said. A piece of the bandages Shiek wore around her head had caught on the gate and fluttered in the breeze of the sunset.

            "The stream," Lindsay and Rhia said at the same time. Zyuiu looked at them and said, "What?" Lindsay looked towards where Zyuiu had told them the stream was, saying, "The one thing the Tourney doesn't have is running water. And Shiek likes it—she couldn't stand the scrub lands. She's been saying for a while that she'd like to just go swimming."

            "She'd be so vulnerable," Zyuiu said disbelievingly.

            "What's goin' on, lovies?"

            The three ladies turned. André and Rowrun were strolling by. "Oh, nothing much," Rhia said cheerfully. "Shiek just disappeared and is in potential life-threatening danger."

            André and Rowrun looked at each other. "Are you going to find her?" André said. "We can help, we've been coming to the Tourney since we were babies."

            "You know the stream that runs east of the Tourney?" Zyuiu said. The boys nodded. "Good. Let's go."

*

The five of them, Rhia surprisingly leading them, so she was still weak, came to the stream. Shiek was holding a towel around her naked body, kneeling in the stream, and Link stood, holding the Master Sword to her throat. "I'm not a murderer," Shiek said, tears spilling from her eyes. André, Rowrun, Lindsay, Rhia, and Zyuiu all stood rooted to their spots, watching it unfold before them.

            "I know you can't believe me," Shiek said, her voice a whisper. Yet the five of her friends still managed to hear. "I know you never will and I'm sorry it has to come to this." Shiek looked up at Link. "But I won't stop you. You'll just keep hunting me no matter what I do—and I can't bear it going on any longer. Kill me, Link. End this now." The tears streamed from the bright red eyes. Then, as all watched, the bright red eyes became blue as Shiek became Zelda. "If this doesn't convince you, Link, then maybe I should die. Maybe you were destined to do what _he_—what Ganondorf—never succeeded in doing."

            André and Lindsay both tried to run forward, but they were held back. "This isn't our fight," Rowrun said. His voice was awed and hushed. Zyuiu nodded. Her eyes were hard but her tone matched Rowrun's. "Link has to overcome this demon on his own."

            "Go ahead, Link, you were ready to before," Zelda whispered. "If I'm Shiek I can't be Zelda, right?"

            Link was staring at Zelda, his eyes horrified. He still pointed the Master Sword at her, but did not move. Then, his head snapped up from Zelda to just beyond her. Zyuiu and Lindsay both saw it too. Something was _moving_—something they couldn't see. Then, a short sword flashed in the fading sunlight. Six voices all screamed, but Zelda was silent as the short sword plunged deep into her back—and as the tip exploded through her chest.

            Like someone ripping off a mask, Ymota U tore off her invisibility spell. "You were but a warning," the brown-haired twin said to Rhia. "And this is what I warned of."

            Link stared down at Zelda for a split second, then at Ymota U. With a roar, he swung the Master Sword at Ymota U. She dodged the swing nimble and kicked at Link. Ymota U made eye contact with Zyuiu for a second, and then faded from sight.

            Time stood still for a moment—and then Zelda let out a small gasp and fell over. Link was the first to run over to her, followed (in this order) by André, Lindsay and Rhia, and Rowrun and Zyuiu. Lindsay gasped. "My sword! It's still in my room!"

            Zyuiu glanced in the general direction of the Tourney. "It's gone straight through her heart," she whispered. "By the time you get to the Tourney and back, she'll be dead."

            Five pairs of eyes, one green, four blue, turned to Rhia D'nalz the fifteen-year-old archseer. "But the exertion will kill you," Zyuiu said. "Trying to heal her…making glitter in the air made you pass out this morning!"

            Link began to voice his confusion. Lindsay cut him off shortly and said, doing her best to control her anger and frustration, "When Ymota U _tortured_ Rhia she also sapped her magic. Using magic for her right now is like cutting a vein and letting it bleed."

            "It doesn't matter," Rhia said quietly, staring at the sword that protruded from Zelda's back. Nobody heard it.

            "If we use pressure and Lindsay runs fast, Shie—Zelda has a chance," Rowrun said.

            "We have to remove the dagger," André said. "Leaving it in will kill her!"

            "So will taking it out!" Link shouted.

            "We need herbs!" Zyuiu said. It continued on like that for another moment. Then, Rhia said again, in a quiet voice that nearly deafened the five around her, "It doesn't matter."

            Link looked at her. "What doesn't matter?"

            "It doesn't matter," Rhia said again. Before anyone could stop her, Rhia lunged and grabbed Zelda's pale, cold hands. "Rhia, no!" Lindsay cried, but it was too late. Rhia let out an ear-piercing scream. Her brown eyes flashed blue, then red, then back to brown.

            "What the hell?" Rowrun said.

            Rhia took a deep breath. "I've connected our souls," Rhia said. "I can heal her, now, I think. Oh, goddesses, I can feel the pain! Oh, Shiek…Zelda…" Rhia closed her eyes and shuddered.

*

The field was as empty as ever it had been. Zelda remembered this dream…it had been Shiek's, out on the scrublands…The barren world that was once Hyrule surrounded Zelda. The sky was black and moonless, the stars dead with Hyrule. A small, weak light seemed to emanate from Zelda as she neared the mirror. Her bleeding reflection held no magic, at first. Then the glass whirled and spun, and the figure in the mirror was Shiek, bleeding as Zelda, standing in front of the mirror, did.

_            The leg of the mirror that looked like Zelda suddenly disappeared, followed by the 'Link' leg. The leg of the Bane of Hyrule stood the longest, but it, too, was soon gone. The mirror fell and shattered, throwing Shiek out next to Zelda._

_            Shiek and Zelda, each a part of the other, knew they slowly died. Zelda bowed her head and silently prayed to the Three Goddesses, but Shiek screamed and cursed at the inky night sky. Off in the distance, three glowing figures appeared—Din, Farore, and Nayru, coming to collect their beloved princess, holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. Shiek and Zelda both watched fearfully as the goddesses slowly neared. Neither saw the small figure approach from behind._

_            "Zelda," said the small figure—it came out as both Shiek and Zelda. The princess and the Shiekah turned around, leaving behind echoey, wispy trails._

_            "Rhia," returned Shiek and Zelda, speaking as one. "What are you doing here?"_

_            The little one, Rhia, grinned. "Saving your ethereal asses…"_

*

Rhia worked feverishly for hours through the night. No one was quite sure what she was doing—but whatever it was, she was doing it _hard_. As she worked, Link paced worriedly near the trees, oftentimes stopping to talk to André and Rowrun, who were doing their best to alter the image they had of him. Lindsay stood near Rhia and Zelda, shifting her weight from foot to foot, arms crossed over her chest. Zyuiu stood by Lindsay and occasionally dipped her fingers in the stream.

            An hour before dawn, Rhia, who had been working sitting on her knees, leaned back, sweaty and exhausted. "I can do no more," she announced sadly. "Her fate is in the goddess's hands now." Rhia slumped even further back, then fainted.

*

Zelda and Shiek watched Rhia curiously, unconcerned for themselves. They watched as Rhia poured all her life energy, all her magic energy, into them. But even when Rhia had no more, she tried to give, labored to give. It was not enough to fully save Zelda and Shiek, but Rhia had given all she had. Rhia was still trying, still pleading to give, when the goddesses arrived.

_            "The necklace," Farore whispered. The whisper echoed and hissed all around the empty land._

_            "Use the necklace," Din agreed._

_            "Please," Nayru said simply._

_            Rhia turned to Shiek and Zelda, away from the goddesses. As she turned, she left behind a whispy, echoey trail. When she had first entered the barren and twisted world, she had been solid, without the ghostly trail. And Zelda and Shiek, who had had the trail from the start, were nearly solid now._

_            Shiek's and Zelda's hands flew to the identical silver Triforce necklaces around their necks. The near-solid ghosts that were Shiek and Zelda drew closer together, their outlines blurring together as the necklace sought to heal. Rhia watched, swaying slightly and smiling. A golden light shone from in between the fingers of Zelda/Shiek, and the necklace healed. When the gold light stopped shining, Rhia bowed her head and slowly made her way towards the arms of Nayru, Farore, and Din._

_            "Where are you going?" Zelda/Shiek said. As when the goddesses had spoken, her voice was as echoey and ghostly as Rhia's blurred outline._

_            "I gave all I have to give," Rhia said. "I served my purpose as archseer and must now walk with the goddesses. There is no healing me—the Sword of Healing would serve for all physical wounds but I have none."_

_            "The necklace!" Zelda/Shiek cried. "Take the necklace!"_

_            Rhia bowed her head again and said, "I can't. It isn't mine to use. Shine light where you walk, friend, for the darkest days are yet to come."_

_            "Take the necklace!" Zelda/Shiek screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Rhia, take it, please!"_

_            Rhia's eyes hardened, but Zelda/Shiek continued. "Rhia, this is not the imperial order of a Princess, so easily tossed away by death!" Zelda faded and Shiek, Shiek who was one of Rhia's only friends, stood there alone. "This is the pleading of a friend. You brought me back—the necklace would have only done so much. Rhia, you've shown me the way so far—without you, I'd be lost. And in the darkness, where would I be? If darkness…"_

_            Rhia looked at the faces of the goddesses, then turned back to Shiek, who ripped the silver necklace from her neck. Rhia held out her hand and took the necklace._

*

When Rhia fainted, everyone had stopped what they were doing and came around Zelda and Rhia. They watched in awe as Zelda's wound simply seemed to close. But then they turned to Rhia—she looked like death. Zelda moaned and opened her eyes, looking around disorientedly for a moment. Then her eyes shot open and she sat up with a bit of difficulty. "Rhia!"

            "Zelda!" Link said. His eyes seemed torn between grief and guilt over Rhia, and regret and happiness over Zelda.

            "In a minute," Zelda said, turning to Rhia's fallen body. "Oh, sweet goddesses. What happened to Rhia?"

            "She used too much magic, I think," André said. He looked at Zelda, genuinely confused. He liked Shiek a lot, but Zelda…Zelda was Link's! Untouchable! What now did he have?

            "Will she die?" Zelda asked.

            "Unless something powerful enough intervenes," Rowrun said. "Probably."

            "The Sword of Healing wouldn't help," Link said, answering Zelda's next question. "Whatever is killing her like this isn't physical."

            Zelda frowned, then her pale hand flew to her neck. She gasped. "But…but it was a dream!"

            "What?" Zyuiu said.

            "My necklace," Zelda said, not really explaining anything. She knelt down beside Rhia and brushed away her ponytail. The silver Triforce necklace hung from the young archseer's neck. "But it was a dream!" Zelda repeated. Suddenly Rhia groaned, and Zelda stood and backed away to give the girl room.

            Rhia opened her eyes and saw Zelda. She sighed and leaned her head back on the ground. "I thought I was dreaming…when I fainted, I was so scared I'd let you down."

            "Rhia," Zelda said patiently. "You died for me. You can't let someone down when you die trying to save them."

            "Wait," Lindsay said. "She did what?"

            So Rhia and Zelda explained what had happened in the mysterious dream plain, each filling in what confused the other one. The rest were astounded. "Rhia, you _touched_ thegoddesses?" Zyuiu said.

            "Hell, I was ready to walk away with them," Rhia said. Rhia looked at Link, then at Zelda. "Oh, my. We do have some talking to do tonight."

            "We?" said Link.

            "Yes, we," snapped Lindsay. "You and Shie—Zelda, for obvious reasons. Rhia and I, because we helped Shiek get here—got her away from you! Zyuiu is one of Shiek's greatest allies…and I know Prince André and Rowrun are confused. So yes, Link, we."

            Zelda looked at Link, then her arms encircled Rhia's shoulders. "No more playing hero, Rhia," she said. She stood up again and looled at Rhia. "Why did you do it? Why did you give me everything you had—more than you had?"

            Rhia looked away. "It's just what friends do," she said. "Now. Zelda. Talk to Link or I'll turn you into a chicken and I won't turn you back."

            Zelda turned hesitantly to the young Kokiri man. "I guess I don't want to be a chicken," the young princess said. She looked at Rowrun, André, Zyuiu, Lindsay, and Rhia. "But I think I need privacy."

            The five nodded and agreed. "We'll be back at the Tourney," Lindsay said. "And for the goddess's sake, Rhia, stop trying to walk! I'll carry you!"

            Several minutes later, when all sounds of the retreating five had faded, Zelda sat down on the grass and heaved out a long sigh. Link slowly sat down beside her. "What's going on?" Link asked. And so Zelda told him—about Damion, about Shiek, about meeting Lindsay and finding out Link was after her, Rhia and the chickens, the bloody Triforce on her hand, the scrublands, the Tourney…and the dream…When she got to the dream, Link seem worried. And when she told him about the voice that had accosted her on the scrublands, he was doubly so.

            "It said I would die alone," Zelda said. "I don't remember much else about that." She sighed. "Now. You tell me just what in hell was going on with you!"

            And so Link told her his side of the tale. How apparently, Damion had tricked him—tricked all of Hyrule. He told her of his confusion, as well, that he had known, somewhere in his confused mind, that Damion was more than he seemed. When he was done with that, Link apologized and Zelda laughed. Then Link tried to kiss Zelda, and Zelda moved away. "It's too soon," she said. "Link, up until a few hours ago, you were trying to kill me." Zelda sighed again. "Shiek is no more than a different body and a different name. She was where I poured all my anger, violence, and whatever else for a long time. And she turned out to be my refuge."

            Link nodded sadly, but understanding. "We should go back," Link said. He rose to leave but Zelda pushed him back down gently.

            "Not yet," she said. "Can we sit, just a while more?"

            Link took Zelda's hand and kissed it. "Whatever you want, Princess." Zelda leaned against Link's strong shoulder. Eventually, Link put his arm around Zelda, and they sat there that way until noon.

*

Shiek, with all her clothes on, entered the Tourney gates, followed by Link. "Who won?" Shiek asked the registrar.

            "By default, since the entire lot of you didn't show up again in time for a fight," the registrar said. "Samus Aran beat Roy, and she won the Tourney this year. You lot have a week or two to conclude businesses here, then we close the building."

            Shiek and Link both nodded and made their way towards Shiek's room. Shiek knocked on her friends's doors. When they were all out, she said, "Damion magically controlled Link's mind so he would kill me. I'm going back to Hyrule Proper. We have a score to settle with Damion, Link and I."

            "I'm coming, too," Lindsay said. "I followed you here and I'll follow you back."

            "Me, too," Rhia said. "Friends fight for friends."

            Zyuiu said, slowly and carefully, "I'm coming." Shiek looked at her. "I blame him for what Ymota U has done to me—and you all. Don't tell me the blame is hers—I won't hear that. I can't. If her soul is still dark when Damion is gone, then yes, it is hers. But for now, Damion's."

            "I'm coming," André said suddenly. "Like Rhia said. Friends fight for friends." This brought a great smile from Shiek.

            "No fair, I'm coming too," Rowrun said. "I'd get lonely without André…and Flames. We just have to pen a letter to the Order of the Crimson Hawk, and we're good to go." Rowrun laughed as André smacked him upside the head and hissed, "They're not supposed to know!"

            Three had fled to the Tourney, with nowhere else to go; one had followed them there. Three had come to the Tourney unsuspecting of what Fate would hold for them. But seven would leave it, all thirsty for a magician's blood.

*  
*  
*

a/n: Crafty crafty plot twisties! Betcha didn't expect *any* of this, huh?

Lil Blue Muse: *hits Simi with a ridiculously large paper clip* MY turn to talk! *grumble* So the Tourney is over…Samus won and Simi forgot to put in half the fights…oh well. Hyrule Proper ho! Onward, brave muffins, onward!

Always and forever yours,

~winged one~  
-Lil' Blue Muse-


	12. Revenge

Disclaimer: All things holy in my sock drawer, we've been through this eleven times! I don't own Zelda…even in my dreams…I swear, I have dreams where I beg to own Zelda! Actually…I don't. But…yeah. Just read.

*

_The darkness doesn't bother me, and I don't feel the pain. I am at ease with my forgotten evil, and I am unreal only because reality has abandoned me. There are choices we all make. Mine was to forsake the light and embrace my pain. Mine were to forget and to exist on a higher plane than your reality. So make your choices, whatever they may be. Make your choices, even if you will be hated for them. Whatever you do…_

_Don't regret them._

_--Ymota U_

*

The seven companions stood at the edge of the Kokiri forest. They were so close to the Proper that the ones actually from the Proper could smell it, but it was already night. "Do we want to go on?" Link said.

            "If we don't go tonight, we'll have to wait for all of tomorrow," Shiek said. "We can't just waltz into the city in broad daylight. I mean, all of Hyrule Proper seemed out for my blood, and they'll know that Lindsay and Rhia were with me, too."

            "You think too hard," Rowrun said. "Link was sent to capture you three. He did—along with three of your accomplices. Broad daylight? All the better to parade your catch around the Proper."

            Lindsay grinned. "He's right. Then, when Link brings us into the castle, we kick some serious magician ass."

            Shiek looked uneasy, but in the end, agreed to the plan. It wasn't really a plan: all the plan was, was what Rowrun and Lindsay had said. It would work itself out in the end.

*

Fate often moves its hands through shadow before ending up where it meant to go in the first place. Shiek thought about that as she sat on watch with Zyuiu. Had Damion never come, she never would've had to leave Hyrule Proper. The first few nights after Damion's attempted murder had been the worst pain Zelda had ever felt. And continued to be, with the exception of being stabbed through the back, watching Rhia sacrifice herself for Shiek/Zelda, etcetera…Had Damion never come, she never would have known any of that pain. She would still be the happy princess, not-so-secretly courting Link. But she never would have met Lindsay, Rhia, André, Rowrun, or Zyuiu. Lindsay and Rowrun would never have met each other. They had fallen so deeply in love through the scrublands that Shiek felt awful as she wished Damion could never have entered her life.

            Zyuiu looked over at Shiek, who stared into the trees, deep in thought. "Rupee for your thoughts, Shiek."

            Shiek sat up straight, a bit startled. "I was just thinking how much I've been through since Damion came to the castle. And how I would be down five friends if he hadn't come."

            Zyuiu smiled. "I don't want to sound mean, Shiek, but your pain was a doorway for all—well, most—of us," she said. The moonlight came down on her blonde hair and made her spiky mane look silver. She glanced at her sleeping comrades. "Just think about Lindsay and Rowrun."

            "I did…"

            Zyuiu laughed quietly. "Rowrun hadn't kept a girl since he'd come to the Tourney the first time," Zyuiu said. "And from Lindsay told me about herself, she didn't have…anyone. And for some reason, through your pain, that changed. Rowrun saw someone so enigmatic and ever-changing that he not only knew he wouldn't be bored with her, he _wanted_ to be with her. Lindsay saw someone whose energy and charisma would fill the void in her own life." Zyuiu, who was sitting cross-legged on the ground, poked the dirt beneath the grass with a small twig. "And me…" Zyuiu fell silent. Shiek was not about to say anything for fear of offending or pushing Zyuiu too hard, but Zyuiu continued on her own.

            "I never would have been forced to see Ymota U," Zyuiu said. "She would've grown more and more evil—and I never would have known. And in the end, when she came out, I would have stood with her, if only because she was my sister…and secretly, she would have clawed me down to where she was anyway." Zyuiu poked at her grass again. Then she said, "And I don't know how much Rhia really gained. I do think she's getting better at her magic."

            "How can you tell?"

            "She didn't turn you into a chicken when she healed you," Zyuiu said.

            "Natch," Shiek sighed and looked at the stars. "How will I ever convince my parents that I'm really Zelda? It took my death to convince Link—and I'm not so sure I want to go through that again!"

            Zyuiu grinned. "We'll figure it out, Shiek," she said. "No worries."

*

That night, one other contender in the Tourney arrived in Hyrule Proper. She wore a slightly rumpled green tunic over her chain mail armor. Her brown hair streamed out behind her as she ran through the dark streets toward the castle; the starlight and a malicious hate glinting in her blue eyes. Ymota U was in Hyrule Proper. She had taken a different path than Shiek and her friends; she did not know Zelda had survived the stab.

            Ymota U slipped into invisibility, not wanting to bother with the guards. She loved the feeling of waltzing right past people and they could not see her, no matter how hard they looked. She had forgotten, by the stream, that she still made footprints, and so Link and the others had seen her. But it had been too late anyway…

            Ymota U wandered through the halls of the castle, seeking Damion. She came to the throne room, where Damion was just making his goodnights to the king and queen of Hyrule. They did not see the dagger he fingered as he stalked out. Ymota U follow him through the halls and up a long, winding staircase. She ducked ahead of him and tossed off the invisibility.

            "Yaah!" Damion nearly fell down the stairs in surprise. "What in hell?"

            "My name is Ymota U," Ymota U said. She paused as Damion tried to remember where he had heard the name. His eyes widened a bit. "Yes, we both once followed the same man. I…took matters into my own hands for quite some time."

            "Why are you here?" Damion hissed.

            Ymota U smiled. "I killed Zelda."

            Damion stared at her in disbelief. "You did _what??_"

            "And when Link comes back to the Proper," Ymota U earnestly. "I have several spells I'd like to use before you…get at him. Spells that can transfer even the Triforce from person to person. And when I've given it to that goddam bitch Rhia D'nalz, kill her. But may I have Link?"

            Damion grinned. He was going to like Ymota U just fine.

*

Link and his band of 'prisoners' made a most interesting sight that morning as he marched them into Hyrule Proper. They had emptied out all their bags, and stuffed all but their hidden weapons into them. Link staggered under the weight of the weapons, but refused to complain. This was the best—possible the only—option for entering the castle. With belts and various bits of rope, Link had tied together the hands of the other six companions with such loose knots that a little shaking would undo them.

            People stopped what they were doing and stared as Link marched behind the prisoners, holding Shiek at swordpoint. They were walking two-by-two in this order: Lindsay and Rhia (the two best known of the accomplices), André and Rowrun, and Zyuiu and Shiek. Lindsay was scowling with a light in her fierce green eyes that many people recognized; Rhia looked entirely ready to turn every single resident of the Proper into a chicken, except her hands were tied behind her back; André carried his head tall, though he knew no one there—they should not have the privilege of looking down on him. Rowrun was acting exceedingly flirtatious, causing many young women—and some older ones as well—to flush deep crimson. Zyuiu walked along with her face little more than a stone mask; if she caught someone looking at her, though, she would stare at them so hard that they wilted. And even though the only visible part of Shiek's face were her eyes, everyone could tell that she was scowling. Her red eyes burned, every so often, she would seem to jerk away from Link, only for him to jerk her back.

            The guards, seeing that Link was finally back, moved respectfully aside as he walked up the path. One guard saw them coming, whispered something to his companion, and left. "Shit," Link whispered. "I don't want him to tell anybody…"

            "Don't worry about it," Shiek said through gritted teeth. "What you really should worry about it me if you keep prodding that great frogsticker in my back!" Link loosened up a bit with keeping the Master Sword at Shiek's back.

            The companions managed to get to the throne room without much incident. The king and queen were on their respective thrones; Damion stood respectfully to the side. And next to Damion was Ymota U. Zyuiu could not hide her shock—and anger. "Ymota U," she breathed.

            Ymota U looked at Zyuiu and grinned. Then she saw Shiek and the grin fell through. "How did…how is Shiek still alive?" Silence. "Go ahead. Tell me. You won't spoil my fun."

            "I healed her," Rhia D'nalz said. She looked over at Damion, her eyes saying, 'C'mon, I can take him…Hylian fried chicken tonight, guys!'

            "You?" Ymota U said. "I left you with so little magic you couldn't even turn a _chick_ into a chicken!" Rhia D'nalz the archseer stuck her tongue out at Ymota U and crossed her eyes.

            "Link," Shiek whispered urgently. "Now would be a nice time for weapons…"

            "Oh. Right." Link dropped the lead that tethered his companions and opened the sacks of weapons wide. He then picked up the leash and pulled on it. The ropes dropped to the floor. Before Damion or Ymota U could react, Shiek and Link were tossing out weapons. Then Damion reacted. His face turning red, Damion hollered at the top of his lungs, "GUARDS! GUARDS!"

            "I've got dibs on Ymota U," Rhia said quietly. Zyuiu looked at her. The blonde-haired fighter said, "Only if you can share her with me."

            "Lindsay," Shiek said. "Can you take care of my parents? Hold them back with your sword…maybe cut 'em back, a little, if you have to? Just heal them afterwards." Lindsay grinned and saluted with her sword.

            André and Rowrun looked at the guards, who were pouring in. Link said, "We'll need a regiment of our own to take care of these!"

            André grinned and gestured to himself and Rowrun. "We've got it covered."

            Shiek and Link looked at each other. "Damion's ours," Link said. "But you get first dibs." The two moved towards Damion.

            Lindsay was patiently trying to explain to the king and queen what was going on. Rowrun and André were knocking out soldiers left and right—the Sword of Power kept fluxing into better and better (or stranger and stranger) weapons. Zyuiu sort of stood to the side as Rhia and Ymota U exchanged barbed spell words.

            It continued on like that, the fates of the fights waning and waxing in people's favors, when Impa came in. The Sheikah woman looked around for a moment and spotted Shiek. She had no idea what Link was doing _fighting_ Damion, but she saw Shiek. Ever since Zelda's death, Impa had felt entirely responsible and angrier than Link at Shiek. Impa weaved through the fights and grabbed Shiek by the shoulder, jerking her around. Lindsay, watching, politely told the king and queen to stay put, then ran over to help Link, because alone, he stood no chance against Damion.

            Impa punched Shiek in the face. Shiek stumbled back, blood spilling from her lip. "Impa, wait, no!" Impa hit Shiek again and Shiek stumbled back more. "Impa, please!" Impa raised her hand to strike Shiek again, but this time, Shiek managed to backflip out of the way. "Impa, you don't understand!" Impa kicked out at Shiek, catching her in the stomach. All the breath was knocked out of Shiek and she was tossed to the floor. "Impa…forgive me." Shiek lashed out with her whip at Impa's head. The shocks were too much even for Impa, and she fell to the ground, unconscious. Shiek jerked back her whip, about to go and help Lindsay and Link against Damion.

            She took a single step forward when the noises in the room began to fade. Shiek looked around. Everyone was still fighting; people yelled and screamed and shrieked in pain. But Shiek could hardly hear it. She watched the battles rage around her, worried. Then she heard it.

            **I'm baaack…**

            "No," Shiek whispered. "I don't even know what you are…Leave me alone!"

            **Can you really not know who I am, Princess? Can I really be so close to you and so far away?**

            "What are you talking about?" Shiek said, a bit louder this time. Link turned his head to look at her, concerned, but he had his own problems to worry about.

            **I'm you, Zelda. I'm your fears and your nightmares and your evil…corporated into insanity. The Triforce can get to be a bit much for mortals to hold. **The voice was almost condescending. **Just ask Ganondorf.**

            Shiek fell to her knees with her hands over her ears like she was trying to block out the sound. "Go away! Leave me be!"

            **I've waited a very long time to watch you suffer this way. Ganondorf suffers this way when he's not ordering Damion to have you and young Master Link killed.**

"STOP!"

            All the fighting stopped as everyone turned to look at Shiek. They heard no voice—Shiek was talking to nothing. On her knees, hands over her ears, tears streaming down her face. "Stop," Shiek said again. "You can't do this to me—I won't let you! I won't!"

            **You can't stop me. I am you and I am more than you. I am the darker side of this golden Triforce of yours. I think I'm going to let you sit here, watching your own death play out in the future…which isn't too far away. I think as you're sitting there, watching your death, Damion—after killing the rest of your friends—will come over and kill you too. Darkness and chaos because you failed…ah, the irony…**

            The fighting had to begin again as Shiek, compelled by some unseen force, sat against the wall and stared out into the room with dead eyes. André and Rowrun had finished with the guards and made their way over to help Lindsay and Link. Except for Rowrun and André, though, the fates waxed in favor of Damion and Ymota U. For a while, André and his Sword of Power made a valuable contribution against Damion. The sword, having to best magic, turned into a three-bladed flaming sword that nearly killed Damion every time it touched him. While André was literally smoking out Damion, Rowrun would slice at the mage with his own sword. For a while, the Order of the Crimson Hawk seemed to be winning.

            With a mixture of physical force and magical force, Damion sent Lindsay and Link flying in opposite directions. André's sword was in the midst of changing when Damion flung him as well.

            Ymota U actually stabbed Zyuiu in the shoulder, then hit her so hard that Zyuiu staggered back and fell. Then, Ymota U pointed a finger at Rhia and blasted her backwards. And somehow, through it all, Rowrun was the only one left standing. Rhia, prone on the floor, lifted her arms and made a 'boom' gesture, intending to kill Ymota U in whatever way possible. Nothing happened to Ymota U, and she began to laugh. Rhia looked around, then shrugged. You win some, you lose some.

            Rowrun was a big chicken. With fangs.

            The chicken bent down in its chicken way and snatched Ymota U. As Ymota U shrieked, something fell from her pocket. Then Ymota U was gone. The chicken burped and was suddenly Rowrun again. He looked around, squinting. "Hey, I'm not naked!" Then he looked over at Zyuiu, fearful and apologetic at the same time. He raced over to her.

            Shiek had apparently seen none of it. She still sat by the wall, watching dully as her death played out before her. **Disconcerting, isn't it?**

            Something snapped inside of Shiek. She stood up and said either to the voice or to herself, "If I'm going down, he's going down with me." Shiek began running, snatching the Master Sword from Link as she went. "It's time to end this, Damion."

            Damion smirked. "Try your hardest, it won't help you." A large sword materialized in his hands. He swung it at Shiek, who countered and moved back.

            The king and queen, Impa, Link, Lindsay, Rowrun, André, Rhia, and Zyuiu watched as Damion and Shiek danced around. No one got up to help, no one moved to intervene. This was her fight now. There was no noise in the throne room but the metallic clash of swords, Shiek and Damion grunting, and the harsh breathing of those who watched.

            Damion jumped back and dropped his sword with one hand. With the free hand, he bgean sending out a powerful death magic spell at Shiek. Shiek also freed one of her hands and held it out. Damion and Shiek stood, pushing against each other with magic. Shiek was actually being moved backwards, though she was pushing as hard as she could against the death spell.

            Shiek suddenly stopped pushing against the death spell and actually seemed to jump into it. "RAAAH!" The battlecry echoed eerily around the near-silent throne room. The Master Sword sliced through Damion. Shiek cried out in pain, dropped the Master Sword, and fell again.

            **I told you Damion would kill. I told you.**

            _Not yet…_

            **I told you. You were just too stubborn to listen. Had you sat at your wall, you wouldn't be dying right now. At least, you'd be dying in a more natural way. Ooh…death magic. Shivers up my spine. We can't all be as lucky as Damion, dying only through steel, huh?**

            _At least you'll die too…_

**            Nuh-uh. There are still two survivors of the Triforce. I've got a while yet.**

            There was suddenly a stampeded as the king and queen, Impa, Link, Lindsay, Rowrun, André, Rhia, and Zyuiu all rushed around Shiek. "Stand back!" Rhia yelled. Zyuiu, André, Rowrun, Lindsay, and Link all obeyed and took several steps back as Rhia did the same. Rhia glowered at the royal couple and Impa. "I _said_, stand back!" There was a ferocity in the young archseer's eyes that advised Impa and the king and queen not to argue. "Lindsay."

            Lindsay stepped forward as Rhia stepped back. She knelt down and held her sword to Shiek. _Please heal her, please…_Nothing happened. There were no white lights, no healing. "It's not working," Lindsay whispered. Rhia's eyes flicked from the Sword of Healing to the Sword of Power. Her eyes then flicked to André. He stared past Rhia a moment, then met her eyes and nodded.

            André gently pushed past the people in front of him and took Lindsay's sword. "I'll give it back," he promised. Lindsay looked back to Rhia, then nodded and stood back. André held both the Sword of Healing and the Sword of Power so that the blades were crossed like a coat of arms. There was a noise like glass hitting stone, then the white lights Lindsay recognized as from the Sword of Healing surrounded Shiek; went inside her.

            Several minutes later, Shiek, pale and sweating, opened her eyes. "Shit," she whispered. "What happened?"

            "Before or after I saved your life?" André wanted to know.

            "Um…during."

            "I healed you," André said.

            "But how did you know that would work?" Lindsay wanted to know.

            "He guessed," Rhia said. "We guessed."

            "The Sword of Healing heals, obviously, but Shiek's death this time was too great for it to handle," André said. "Death is an obstacle—an opponent. And the Sword of Power has to be able to overcome any opponent. Combined with the Sword of Healing, I guessed Rhia and I thought it might work."

            "Thank the goddesses it did," Shiek said. She looked at Impa and her parents, who were still eyeing her strangely. Different white lights surrounded her, and she became Zelda. "It took my death for Link to see that I never died, that Shiek _is _me. Now that I've nearly died again, I hope that you can see that too."

            Suddenly Zelda was englufed in a great hug from Impa. "Oh, child, you have no idea how glad I am you're alive!" She looked at Damion's dead body. "I _knew_ you were Shiek. Why couldn't I see?"

            "Damion fooled us all," Link said. "With magic. I mean, I knew about Shiek as well."

            "Who are all these people?" the queen suddenly wanted to know.

            André bowed low. "Your Majesties, I am Prince André of Odnetnin."

            Rowrun bowed as well. "Lord Rowrun of Odnetnin, your Highnesses."

            Lindsay just looked at the king and queen. "I'm Lindsay Vinsick," she said. "You may have heard of me…I'm the one of the ones who escaped the Proper with Shiek."

            "I'm the other!" Rhia said. "Rhia D'nalz, archseer. I have a chicken problem." As if that were something to be proud of.

            "My name is Zyuiu Dbyu," Zyuiu said quietly. "My sister was the evil mage who was…ah…eaten by the chicken."

            "We're all from the Tourney," Zelda said.

            The king looked at her questioningly. "'We?'"

            Zelda nodded. "We."

            "Excuse us all a moment," Impa said. The king, queen, Impa, and Zelda moved off to a corner to talk for a moment.

            Rhia looked over at Zyuiu. Zyuiu was looked at the piece of paper Ymota U had dropped. "What does it say?"

            "It's from Ymota U," Zyuiu said. Her voice was distant, but still sad. "She's apologizing." Zyuiu's voice caught, but she still went on. "For being evil…for not being a good enough sister." Zyuiu read the letter once through again. "She says she's not sorry for what she's done…" Tears coursed down Zyuiu's face. "She says she understands if I hate her…" Zyuiu looked at her companions. "She may have been evil, but…but…she was still my sister."

            Rhia hugged Zyuiu. "I know, I know." Zyuiu, the proud and noble fighter, really began to cry. Lindsay came over and let Zyuiu rest her head on Lindsay's shoulder.

*

Some time later, when the royal family palaver had been completed, Zelda said, "You're all invited to stay for as long as you wish."

            Lindsay raised a finger. "Uh…I'm going home."

            "Can I come too?" Rowrun asked.

            A grin spread across Lindsay's face. "Coming voluntarily is probably better than me clubbing you over the head and dragging you home, huh?" Lindsay said. Rowrun flushed and the rest laughed.

            "I'll stay for a few days," André said.

            "Um…I'm actually going home too, but I'll visit," Rhia said. "I live three minutes away."

            "I need to stay a few days," Zyuiu said. She looked at Shiek with a weak smile. "I have to go back to my foster family—and Ymota U's foster family—and talk to them for a while. But I don't want to stay with them."

            "Will you all at least stay for the banquet tonight?" Zelda asked pleadingly.

            "We're all going and changing," Lindsay said. "But we wouldn't miss it for the world."

            Zelda smiled and laughed as all six of her companions tried to embrace her at once. Through pain and through darkness—through a mirror in a dead Hyrule and a voice that might still lurk—Zelda's life was finally (more or less) back to normal.

*  
*  
*

a/n: it's not done yet. Two more chapters, people! Okay, so one just wraps things up and the other is the outtakes, but that's still two chappys!

Lil' Blue Muse: *munching nacho chips and playing Super Smash Brothers with Dark Link (a friends muse)* I can't believe it's almost over!

Dark Link: finally. Crappy mushy story.

Me: hey!! *smacks Dark Link* *gets beaned by a game controller* Ow! No fair! Two muses against one! Arrgh!  
*Warsotck-Leonhart appears and grabs Dark Link* Get over here, you freaking little—ow—hey—stop that! *beans dark link* Haha. I win.

Hehe…I have too much fun.

Ummers. Urgh. I know that Ymota U's death was not the most graceful thing I've ever managed, and death by chicken ain't too hot either…

Zappermon—Um.

OmniGG—Hehe. Chicken.

André—Sorry, I meant for the prince to play a bigger role in this chappy…

Winkybunnion—Hehe. Chicken.

More coming soon!!

~winged one~


	13. Moving On

Disclaimer: Still not mine, my lovely beans!

*

_Even when a door is closed, it is not always locked._

*

After changing, Zyuiu Dbyu went alone to her once-foster family's house. They were shocked to see her; angry at her too. She merely apologized for running away, then walked to the next house, the house where Ymota U had lived. She knocked on that door and got an old woman who didn't recognize her. Zyuiu said that she was Tami's sister Kristi, and that Tami had died in an accident. She decided not to tell them it was an accident involving giant people-eating chickens.

            After that, Zyuiu walked away, feeling lighter than she ever had. The shadows of her past were gone; and though the shadows of Ymota U still lingered, the sun was coming out.

*

Several days after the feast to welcome back Zelda (and make sure everyone knew she was still alive), Zelda's friends began to go home. For Rhia this wasn't too great of a problem. Zelda made her swear that she would visit often, and they would practice magic together. Rhia laughed and said she would've come over anyway, and wasn't it nice to be invited?

            Lindsay announced at the banquet that she would be going to Odnetnin with Rowrun, but when they had the chance and the time, they would come stay in Lindsay's house and visit Rhia and Zelda, often bringing André with them. And so the three of them left together for Odnetnin. André would continue Tourney-ing, as before, and would eventually become the King of Odnetnin. But until then…he would visit Zelda, and Link, and Rhia, and hope he never fought against Lindsay in the Tourney.

            It was Zyuiu who stayed the longest. Zelda did not mind; she enjoyed Zyuiu's company. Link told Zelda that he figured the young fighter was trying to heal; trying to find a way to move on. Before she left for Odnetnin, Zyuiu told Rhia to become a regular. Surprisingly, Rhia agreed. She would show up to the Tourney a week or two early and stay a week longer. After all, she reasoned, the Tourney was boring as dirt without _somebody_ turning people into chickens. Rhia was excited about it: it meant one more opportunity to see Zyuiu and Lindsay, and Rowrun and André. There was no way Lindsay would miss the Tourney in the years to come.

            It suddenly seemed, for Zelda and Link, that life would begin to carry on as normal. Zelda realized this as Zyuiu became no more than a speck, far down on the road. She turned to Link, whom she was still a little ill at ease with. He looked at her, then lunged forward, took her face in his hands, and kissed her.

            Ah. Now life would be back to normal.

*

_He_ paced disconsolately. How had the scheme not worked? With two evil minions working for him—Damion and Ymota U, even if Ymota U had not seen it that way—there should have been no stopping the deaths of Zelda and Link. And yet now _his_ two best helpers were dead! And Zelda and Link yet lived.

            And _he_ was again the only one who heard the voice. _He_ had yet to figure out what the voice was.

            **Hm. Looks like your plan didn't work. Guess you're stuck again.**

            Ganondorf fell to his knees, his hands over his ears. He let out an agonized howl that carried down from his lonely mountain prison to the village far below.

            In the village, the people all heard the sound. They still called it the Gerudo's Lament—but this time, they did not listen.

*

*

*

a/n: wow…now it's over. I mean, there's still outtakes, but there's no plot development in that. Eeeeeek! I finished! *sob*

Lil' Blue Muse: Whatcha gonna do now?

Me: Ooohh…good question…er…um…One of those odd fics where the Smashers come to Earth and they kinda live with the author? *giggle* Prolly not…

Lil' Blue Muse: Oh…hold on…*beans Simi with an overly large English textbook* BWAHAHAHA! Now…down to business…..um…don't have none…But we hopes this satisfies you people! Simi is notoriously bad at finishing her stories…*cough Chappy 23 of TCEIS cough* She had to write a sequel for the only other fic that she finished…hehe…

A-er & B-er the C of D,

Lil' Blue Muse

And the poor, poor beaned Winged One


	14. Outtakes

Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda, don't own Ymota U, Zyuiu, Rowrun, Rhia D'nalz, Lindsay, or Prince André…etc.

*

Outtakes!

(Chapter 9)

Ymota U sat down to meditate. She felt the aura of the room turn dark and evil, just like her. When she could change the aura of a room, it thrilled her. The evil was inhaled into the lungs, and spread through the bloodstream. The evil became a part of her. She thought, as the evil joined with her, beat through her veins in time with her heart's pumping, of Damion. Damion had been a supporter of Ganondorf, powerful in his own way. He specialized in deception. With the fall of the Evil One, Damion had fallen out of his power, though no one knew why. Some said Ganondorf had joined their souls so that if one fell, the other would be there to pick the other back up. She had heard rumors, through networks of fallen dark agents of the Evil One, that Damion had come to Hyrule Proper, but none of the rumors had said anything about what he was doing there. Now Ymota U knew, and she liked it. Murder the princess, and if that doesn't work, take both Zelda and Link out in one fell swoop. But she wasn't so sure she wanted Link to die. If her seduction worked well enough, she could force the Triforce from him, then give it to Damion. And then Link would be hers…

            Ymota U was so deep in her meditation that she didn't hear the knocking on the door. She did realized that she was in deep shit when the door was flung open and Zyuiu stood there. Ymota U looked at her darkly glowing candles and sucked her breath in. Zyuiu looked extremely angry, and the candles and incense burning didn't seem to help. Her cheeks were flushed scarlet, her eyes glinting with unshowing tears.

            "What is going on?" Zyuiu whispered.

            "Um…aromatherapy," Ymota U said.

            That seemed to break Zyuiu's final straw. Hot, angry tears welled in her eyes but did not spill. "Ymota U, DON'T YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE IT IS?" she said.

            Ymota U looked at Zyuiu from her place on the floor. "You're wrong," she said in a whisper.

            "What?" Zyuiu demanded.

            Ymota U smiled bitterly. "THEY'RE CHEAP AT ZELLERS!!" she said, a sudden bitter-edged laugh in her voice. "And you—you were just too blind to see it. You, the money wise Zyuiu. Being so noble as to give your money to   
charity! BAH! LIKE THAT ISN'T WASTEFUL! WHAT WOULD THEY USE IT FOR?"

*

Thanks Zappermon!  
*

You know how sometimes to advertise things, people do "So&So, on ___" and then give a quote? (Kind of like advice) Here's some for If Darkness…

*

Rowrun, on love: "Wheeee! I'm a chicken!"

*

Lindsay, on relationships: "I have a sword and I know how to use it, buddy."

*

Rhia D'nalz, on giant fanged chickens: "Mommy!"

*

Shiek, on playing hard to get: _Shiek let the electricity crackle a bit, then flung Link to the dust._ "Looking for me? Well then, mama's boy, catch me…if you can!"

*

Ymota U, on inspiration: "The darkness doesn't bother me, and I don't feel the pain. I am at ease with my forgotten evil, and I am unreal only because reality has abandoned me. There are choices we all make. Mine was to forsake the light and embrace my pain. Mine were to forget and to exist on a higher plain than your reality. So make your choices, whatever they may be. Make your choices, even if you will be hated for them. Whatever you do…don't regret them."

*

The author, on disclaimers: "Sheist, I'm like the Energizer bunny!"

*

(Chapter 3)

Lindsay hadn't gotten far when the first strange thing of the day happened. She was innocently looking up at the gorgeous sunrise—it was unusually red this morning—when she saw a figure on the roof beside her. It was a chicken. It fell off the roof with a splut.

            Lindsay hurried over to the chicken. It was wearing a skintight blue body bodysuit, with ragged bandages covering its beak and the top of its head. Lindsay grinned and clapped her hands. "All right! Hylian fried chicken!"

*

(Chapter 11)

Shiek, with all her clothes on, entered the Tourney gates, followed by Link. "Who won?" Shiek asked the registrar.

            "By default, since the entire lot of you didn't show up again in time for a fight," the registrar said. "The giant chicken."

            Shiek and Link looked at one another. "The giant chicken?"

            "Sure. The one that the little archseer made appear the other week," said the registrar. "Which reminds me, there's a party tonight for everyone who participated in the Tourney."

            "Yeah?" Link said. "What's on the menu?"

            "Chicken."

*

(Chapter 11)

_"Rhia," returned Shiek and Zelda, speaking as one. "What are you doing here?"_

_            The little one, Rhia, looked around and shrugged. She pulled out a carrot and gnawed on it a moment. "Guess I should've turned right in Albuquerque…"_

*

(for everyone who didn't get that one, it was a vague reference to Bugs Bunny…)

*

*

*

That's all I can think of, folks, I'll add more if you send me ideas!  
Lil' Blue Muse: As you can see, she's doing everything she can to be *not* done with If Darknes…hehe…

Me: Yes.

Lindsay—Thanks for being the first to submit a character!  
Winkybunnion—What would we ever have done without Rhia??

Zappermon—Zyuiu was a big help, and god knows what would've happened to my poor story without Ymota U! I hadn't the faintest idea what to do when the big conflict would come, and then you came with Ymota U…

OmniGG—And where, oh where, would we be without ChickenRowrun, the Master of Love? Thanks for letting me abuse RoRo *just* a little!

André—Thanks for Prince André, thanks for wanting a cool weapon so I could come up with the Sword of Power (and the Sword of Healing). The story would've sucked without you! And don't worry…you're both still in the Order! Hehe…

Canihavea-soda: Thanks much for Alca, even though I almost forgot to use her…

Everybody—Thank you so much for reading! It wouldn't have been the same without all the random feedback!

Over and out—

Winged One


End file.
